Invisible scars
by Finchelpezberry
Summary: When rachel get s desesperate ,she starts doing the unthinkable. Will someone be able to stop her?Finchel engame with lots of Samchel friendship.Also hummelberry and pezberry friendships :)
1. Razors

Finn and Quinn are back together.  
Finn and Quinn are back together.

This is all that´s been on my mind since today at 3:30 when i found out that Finn and Quinn started dating again.

The tears on my eyes never get dry.  
The headache in my head only gets worst by the second.

I know what i did and i know that i am an horrible person, but did i deserved this?

I feel that i don´t even have an heart anymore.  
He was broken too many times and now i think he didn´t survided.

Suddenly flashbacks of today´s glee rehearsel flow into my mind again

Flashback

I came into the choir room late.  
The fisrt thing i see is Sam with tears in his eyes screaming at Finn and Quinn.

I want to help him, cause since me and Finn broke up, me and Sam got a lot closer.  
So close actually that now he´s my best friend.

What happened?,  
even two days ago at lunch he was telling me that he was so happy that he had me as a friend and he told me that he and Quinn were great.

Why is Sam screaming at Finn?

Then i hear it.

-You!- he shouts pointing at Quinn- everybody said that you were a bitch and a cheater but i thought that i could trust you and that i should give you a chance.  
I was wrong and they were right!

-And you- he screams now pointing to Finn- you are an hipocryte, you blame rachel so much for cheating on you with puck, yet you help Quinn do exactly the same thing to me.

At least Rachel had a reason!You were being an idiot to her, she was going to was to forgive you for every single one of your mistakes, but she saw you checking out Santana in the hallway!

Seein Finn´s surprised look, he added:

-Yeah right? you though that she hadn´t seen that, but she did!

And you know what Finn?  
You didn´t deserved what rachel did to you.  
You deserved a LOT worst!

So yes, Rachel had all the right in the world to do what she did to you, but Quinn didn´t had the right to do this to me!  
I gave you everything Quinn!- he shouts now at her.- and you didn´t deserved any of it.

-Finn i knew that since yours and Rachel´s break up , i knew that you were being a bigger jerk than the usual.  
But i thought we were friends.  
Obvisouly i was WRONG.

-You two can go to hell!- he screams.

-We´re done , if you had any doubts!- He says screaming at Quinn.

The he turns his back to them and he sees me.

And so does everyone else in the room.

-Ray- Sam starts but i ignore him, not because i´m mad at him but because i am focused on Finn and Quinn.

-You two are back together ?- i ask my eyes focused on finn´s face while i walk towards them until i am i standing up in front of them.

-You don´t have anything to do with it manhands!

-Shut Quinn- Sam screams  
and santana shouts:

-Barbie, lay off my girl! God save you if you mess with her cause i ´ll totally go all lima heights on you plastic ,fake ass!

Yeah, me and Santana are really good friends now, long story.

-So?- i ask.

-Yes, we´re back together - Quinn says firmly with a icy green eyes looking straight at my face.

-Why?

-Because- finn starts talking directly to me from the first time since i came into the room.

-How you could do this to me?  
How could you do this to Sam?He was your friend and you betrayed him.  
And you betrayed me.-i say tears starting to fall from my eyes.

-Listen Rach..-he starts.

-Don´t call me that!- i scream.

-Okay, rachel...

i interrup him again.

-No , i don´t wanna hear it!

And then i turn my back on him and start running towards the girls bathroom, releasing a strangled sob,ignoring Sam and Santana´s voices calling my name.

Glee Glee Glee

Sam´s pov:

Today at lunch Santana told me that Quinn was cheating on me with Finn and she said that if i went with her to the auditorium she would prove me that she was right.  
I didn´t believe but in the end i agreed going with her just so she would shut up.

Turns out, that i was wrong and she was right.

Now i am in the choir room screaming at Finn and Quinn.I still can´t believe that this is happening.

Yes finn is an hypocrite so i made sure to tell him that between all the screaming.

I am so focused on the fight, that i didn´t even noticed that Rachel was on the door for at least the last 5 minutes listening.

When i notice her, she is frozen on the spot obviously shocked, her mouth is slightly open and tears are falling from her beautiful eyes.

-Ray..- i say, she ignores me though i know that it´s because of how hurt and shocked she is.

Oh god she heard everything i said.

While i was so hung up on my broken i heart i never remembered that fuinn reunion was going to break Rachel´s already fragil heart.

Next thing i know she is storming out of the room, releasing a sob that shocks everyone,while ignoring mine and Santana´s call backs.

Poor Rachel.

Glee Glee Glee

When i finally reach the girls bathroom i lock the door.  
I sit on the floor with my head in my hands while crying uncontrollably.  
I am so desesperate!  
I don´t feel happyness or excitment anymore.

I only feel pain all the time.

-Rachel?-i hear santana ask.

I hear her opening the door and then locking it again.

She must be walking towards me cause i can her her footsteps getting closer.

-Oh Berry! You need to calm the fuck down.

Finally i look up to her,flinching slightly cause of her rude vocabulary.I can see the worry written in her eyes and i want to tell her that i am fine.  
But lying to her isn´t going to change how i feel so i keep quiet.

-Is Sam okay?-I finally ask, knowing that my best friend must be so, so hurt.  
He was betrayed after all.

-No, but he will be when his best friend decides to come out of the girls bathroom.

I mean Trouthy Mouth is really worried about you, but he can´t come into the girls bathroom, though he tried, but i stopped him, telling him that i was going to check on you.

-It just hurts so bad!-I shout sobbing.

She kneels on the floor staying eye level with me.

-Look Ray, do you remember the day we became friends?Really close friends.

-Of course i do- i say trying to make a small smile at the memory.

-I came out of the closet that day .I told to all the glee club that i was gay.

-I know i remember it like it was yesterday- i answer.- the glee club was shocked and some of them reacted relly badly to the news- i add.

-Some of them? Actually i think they all reacted pretty bad except you and Brittany but she already knew so..-she says correcting me.

-You stormed out of the room crying and hid yourself in the girls bathroom.

-Sounds like a dejá vu no?-she asked referring to my storm out.i knew that it was supposed to be a joke but i didn´t laughed or smiled.

-Anyway, remember that you came after me and gave me a beautiful speech?

-Yeah! i told you that if people didn´t accept you, they were the ones that lost and that if Brittany didn´t loved you back then she was an idiot and you should move on cause you are perfect just the way you are even when you´re a bitch!

-Don´t you think that maybe you should follow you own advice? And if people don´t love you then you should send them to hell, cause you´re perfect just the way you are, even when you´re annoying- she says repeating the last phrase from the speech that i gave her.

-But everybody leaves me San!I don´t have nothing left!

-That´s not true. You have Sam and kurt and blaine and you have me.  
And you´ll never ever lose us.

Suddenly i felt slightly better.  
Maybe i was going to be okay after all.

-Thanks san, you mean a lot to me- i say hugging her.

-You´re welcome i mean your best friend is a guy, i think you need a best girlfriend so here i am, doing my job.- she says smiling

I answer with a small smile of my own.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door, sam i guess.

-Can i come in?- he asks.

-Sure come in!- i shout.

He enters , and san stands up, well my work here is done! - she exclaims on the way out.

-Thanks for taking care of my best friend- sam says to her.

-No problem ,i didn´t did it for you, i did it for her, cause she´s my bestie too.- she answers him- Take care Berry, i´ll see you soon.- she says to me blowing me a kiss.

I pretend to catch it. She smiles to me one more time and then she leaves.

-Well i´m going home now, i mean i´m definatly not going to glee at least today.- i say standing up.

-Ok i´ll drive you home but don´t you wanna talk about what happened today?

-Right now i don´t maybe later.  
Now please take me home.

Glee Glee Glee

During the car ride i didn´t talk and neither did he.  
We´re not even mad, i mean we are but not with each other. Finally he reaches my house.

I open the car door and quickly get out.

-Ray!-He says stoping me on the tracks.

-Yeah?

-Your my best friend forever, never forget that okay?- he asks

-I know, you are my bestie too, always.

-Maybe i´ll come over later, is that okay?

-Sure- i say-Bye Sam!

-Bye doll!

I open the door of my house and sam´s car pulls out of the driveway. i go to the kitchen and read the letter that my dads wrote for me telling me that they will be on a business trip for a month.  
I sigh.

End of the flashback

I get an idea.  
Something that the old me would say it is completly unacceptable but i´m desesperate.  
I need something that will make pain go away at least for a while.  
I start searching it and finally i found it on my desk.  
I sit on the bed with the razor i found, on my hand.  
I make a cut on my upper arm.

God it hurts like hell but does it feel good?

Oh yeah!

I make on more cut and another and another.

-Rachel?-I hear Sam´s voice scream- What the hell are you doing?

Oh shit!

Hey guys, it was a long chapter, please comment and tell your opinions. I hope you enjoyed it! Bye :)


	2. The storm outs

Hey!Hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated to idahogirllovefinn thanks for your reviews, you don´t know how much they mean to me!

Sam´s pov:

Today Rach seemed pretty upset , so i thought it would be a good idea to check on her.  
She gave me a key to her house last week so i don´t even bother to ring on the doorbell.

I go upstairs and call for her name.  
She doesn´t answer me so i just open the door of her bedroom.

What i see makes me sick on the stomach.  
Ray is sitting on the bed with a razor in her hand making a cut in her arm.  
She has at least already five cuts.

-Waht the hell are you doing?- i hear myself scream

Upon hearing my voice, she frozes in shock, the razor falling from her hand to the floor.

-Sam..

-Are you crazy?We need to call an ambulance, you need to go to the hospital, now!

-Calm down sam, i´m fine!- she says.

-Calm down? I just saw my best friend cutting herself, i can´t calm down!

-Maybe i should call sanatana or kurt- i add.

-No!- she screams- you can´t tell anyone!

-Are you crazy? I can´t believe this is happening right now!- i shout

-Look i´m sorry okay, but you can´t tell anyone!

-Let me just sit down for a minute - i say- i am not feeling so good.

I sit on her bed with my head in my hands trying to get this horrible memory of Rachel making a cut on her arm.

After i calm myself down i look up to her.

-Why would you do this?- i ask as calmly as possible.

-I am desesperate Sam. In school i can go trough with it cause you and santana are supporting me but here in my house alone, i can´t.

I had to do something so the pain would go away for a while. i will be all alone in no time.

-That´s not true.  
You have me ,Santana..

-Santana will forget our new found friendship i no time and you,  
Sam, you should hate me.

If i wasn´t so shaken up about what i saw a few minutes ago , i would have laughed right now.

-I should hate you?

-Yeah. Today you said you were sorry for what i heard in the choir room but it wasn´t your fault.  
It was mine.

-Are you serious right now?

Like have you gone totally crazy?

-No, sam, it´s true.

-How that´s true?- i ask.

-If i hadn´t been an horrible person i would have never cheated on Finn so we wouldn´t be broken up right now.  
And if we were together he wouldn´t be after Quinn.

And if he wasn´t after quinn, he would never help her cheat on you!- she explains.

-That´s bullshit Ray!  
Don´t take me wrong but you and finn could break up for something else that would happen along the way.  
And let´s face it, Quinn is a natural cheater.  
If she didn´t cheated on me with Finn, she would do it with somebody else.

Nothing is your fault okay?- i ask

She sighs.

-Please Sam, just promise that you won´t tell anyone about this.

-Only if you promise that you will never do it again!- It´s my reply.

-Deal! -she says sticking out her hand for me to shake.

Instead i pull her in a bear hug ,carefully so i don´t hurt her on the arms.

-Well let´s get these cuts cleaned- i say.

She sighs again.

Glee Glee Glee

After what happened in my bedroom Sam refuses to leave me alone in the house, so Santana is sleeping over today.

The doorbell rings.

-That´s her - i say.

Sam opens the door for Santana.

He then says:

-Okay she is here now , so i´m going to my house for a little bit. See you tomorrow!

Love you Ray!

-Fine, love you too!- i answer him- and...

Santana interrups me

-Actually tomorrow Berry is going to be with me all day. My mom wants to meet my bestie, okay?

But if you want to see her, you can come to my house and pick her up.- she says.

-That´s a good idea. Tomorrow i´ll pick you up at 10:00 from Santana´s house and then i sleep over- he says.

-Okay- i agree.-Bye!

-Bye- he replys smiling and then he´s gone.

-So now that we´re alone, what have you been up to?- she asks.

-Nothing- i say lying.

-Fine , if you don´t wanna tell me i will find it out by myself.

-Go for it!- i answer, tough i am scared that she founds out about my cuts.

She laughs.

-Okay i brought my pajama can we go change now?- she asks.

- Sure. Follow me.

I go to the bedroom, then i remember about my cuts, so i say:

-You can change here if you want, and i´ll go change in the bathroom.

-Why? Afraid that i was going to check you out?- she asks

I dont´answer her.

-Calm down Berry, i was joking, go change in the bathroom- she says after a while.

I take my pajamas and lock my bathroom door.  
Then i sigh in relief.

Glee Glee Glee

-So let me guess ,

We are going to watch funny girl- she says.

-Actually i don´t mind if you choose the movie- i answer honestly.

-Are you sick? - she asks jokingly.

i smack her in the arm.

Glee Glee Glee

Today is saturday, and i will meet Santana´s mom. Right now Santana is in the bathroom changing from her pajamas to her clothes.

I hope her mom likes me!

Glee Glee Glee

Santana is driving me to her house so we can have dinner with her mom.

-Your dad is going to be there too?- i ask her.

-Ray my parents are divorced.

Since my dad is a doctor i barely see him.

-I´m so sorry, i didn´t knew.

-It´s fine - she answers smiling letting me know it was okay to talk about that.

We finally get to her house.  
She opens the door for me and i immediatly see her mom, i presume.

I stick out my hand, but she ignores it and pulls me into a hug.

-Mom this is my best friend Rachel berry and Rachel this is my mom.-Santana says introducing us

- It´s a pleasure, finally meeting you Mr.s Lopez.

-Me too honey, please call me Carmen.

-Okay.

We had a delicious dinner. We talked about school and about how me and Santana became friends.

Suddenly i get a text from Sam telling me that he is at Santana´s driveway waiting for me.

Hey doll! I am already waiting for you in the car

xox Sam.

-Well Sam is already waiting for me outside, i better go. Bye San see you Monday,and carmen i had a lovely time here!- I say being honest.

-Well i loved having you here swettie, please come back soon- she says.

-I will.

-Well i´ll go with you to the door- Santana says.

-Thanks for having me here San, your mom is a sweetheart!

-Bye, berry i´ll see you at school.- she says hugging me.

I kiss her on the cheek and get into Sam´s car. I wave at Santana until she gets in the house.

-Hey ray- Sam says.

-Hello Sam!

-Had a good day?- he asks.

-A very good day.

He smiles

Glee Glee Glee

Sam is changing in the bathroom.

I am already in my pajamas making popcorn.

-Cute pajamas! - says behind me.

-Thanks. So i have a copy of Avatar in the living room, i bet you wanna see that movie again.

-You always read my mind doll- he says smiling.

I make a small smile.

He frowns.

Guess i scared him with my attempt at smiling

You see i forgot how to smile.

I sigh.

-Are you okay?- he asks worried.

-I have to be- i tell him but not answering his previous question.

Glee Glee Glee

Today is thursday. Last saturday and sunday sam slept over at my house. And i think that he kind of forgot that i cut myself, i mean he didn´t forget it cause he remembers that but he never mentioned it again .

Thank god.

I never did it again.I promised him that i would never do it again and in return he wouln´t tell anyone about it.

But every time i see Finn and Quinn together in school , it gets harder to keep my promise.

I am walking towards my locker when i see it.

They( Fuinn) are making out against her locker.

I gasp while tears start to burn my eyes.

I turn away and run into the girls bathroom.

I check to see if anyone is there and nope, i am the only one in there. I lock the door.

I start searching for my phone when i see another razor in my bag like a pot of gold on the end of a rainbow.

I smirk with excitment.

I lift up the sleeve of my shirt.

My arms have to many cuts so make a cut on my wirst.

And another and another. Seeing the blood on my wrists i forget about Fuinn for a minute.

Finally i feel power over something in my life.

I clean the cuts, put the razor in my bag again and i start heading to class.

Glee Glee Glee

A week after

In Glee club

Sam´s pov:

Mr schue told Rachel that we didn´t have glee club today, but it´s a lie. We all are in the chooir room except her , cause he wants to talk about Rachel´s new behavior.

-Look guys i want to talk to you about rachel, so i sent her home. Have you noticed changes on her?- he asks

-She´s getting too tiny- Mike says- she was already tiny but now it´s getting dangerous.

-Maybe she´s not eating- tina adds

-Guys, berry ate lunch with me and trotuhy mouth today.- Santana says.

-She doesn´t use her usual clothes anymore- Brittany says- and that´s sad cause i love how rachel used to dress.

Well she has a point. But that doesn´t mean anything .

-The other day when i touched her arm, she flinched-puck said.

-Maybe someone is hurting her- artie says.

-Or maybe she is hurting herself - Mercedes muses.

The room goes silent.

-Guys Rachel is fine and i can´t even believe you would say something like that!- Finn screams.

-I don´t believe it too-Santana agrees.

Everyone looks at me.

-What?- i ask

-What do you think Sam?

They´re right.

Now rachel only wears jeans and long sleeve shirts.

And true be told i haven´t been focused on what she eats.

But she promised me that she wouldn´t cut herself anymore.

Could she break that promise?

I am an idiot, i pretended everything is fine just because i can´t face that my best friend is with serious problems. I gotta do something but i can´t tell them.

I promised her.

-Sam?- tina asks.

-I´m sorry i gotta go.- I say getting out of the room.

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov:

Sam storms out of the room.  
Weird!

These people are making a big deal.

I mean , yeah rach changed her clothes and sometimes she acts a little funny, but that´s it.

Fidiot is right.

-Maybe we should send Rachel to a doctor- artie says.

Finn stands up.

-Look guys, Rachel is fine, no one is hurting her. Everything is okay, so stop trying to mess with my head!- he shout then storms out of the room too.

Everyone looks back at Quinn.

Her eyes are wide, following the path that her "boyfriend" made , and her mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

I lock eyes with her and smirk.

Glee Glee Glee

Next day

Rachel´s pov

Since last week i started cutting myself again.

I stopped eating too. Sam and Santana are with me at lunch so they see me the eating.

But later they don´t see me throwing up all that i ate.

I also started to wear jeans to cover my bruises and large shirts so people won´t notice that i lost weight.

I am now heading to glee club.

I sit on the back row.

Santana sees me and sits next to me.

-Hey! - i say.

-Hi!Don´t you wanna sit with me on the front row?- she asks

-No, thanks San, i think i´ll pass that, but you can go.

-No, if you´re not going , i´m not going too.- Santana answers frowning

Soon everyone comes into the choir room.

Sam was going to sit next to me but there wasn´t any free chair on the back row so he waves at me and sits on the front row.

Glee Glee Glee.

Today is giving us a lesson about classic rock The glee rehersal still isn´t over.

I´m almost sleeping when santana gasps next to me.

I look at her in alarm.

-Berry, where did you get those cuts on your wrist?- she asks worried- looking at the fresh scars on my wrist

the room goes silent

-I...i... i was cooking and i cut myself eith the knife! It was an accident- i say.

-No ray, that´s a lie- Sam says.

I look back at him, my eyes pleading him not to tell the truth.

-I´m sorry,but i gotta tell them the truth- he adds.

-You promised me! You promised me you wouldn´t tell anyone!- i shout

-And you promised me, you woul never do it again, yet you have fresh cuts.  
your cuts were on you arms not on your wrists, so you made new ones!- He shouts back.

-Please Sam, don´t!

-Rachel, you need help you are cutting yourself! And you from the look of thing you´re starving yourself too - he shouts desesperated.

All the glee club including mr. schue gasps.

-What the fuck? You did that to yourself?-Santana screams.

Finn steps in front of me.

-Is it true?Just tell me is it true, you hurted yourself?- Finn asks with tears in his eyes.

- Yes , it´s true i cut myself. Are you all happy now?

And you- i say pointing to finn- you don´t care!

-I do care- he shouts.

-That´s not true. None of you care- i scream back

Then i start running with no destination , i just want to get away from him and from school.  
So i run and run.

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

Rach storms out of the room.

-Fuck this! - i scream storming out of the room too.

I can see that Quinn is all shocked by my attitude but i couldn´t care less right now.

They were right! My beautiful Rachel is hurting herself.  
She makes cuts and she is starving herself.

I was an idiot for not noticing it before.

I need to protect her cause if she keeps up with this she will die.

Suddenly all the colour drains from my face and i start to feel dizy.

If i don´t stop her she will die and i´ll never see her again!

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov:

Rachel just stormed out of the room but no one moved.

We all are too schocked to say anything.

Suddenly finn screams:

-Fuck this!- and storms out of the room.

-When i said that maybe she was hurting herself i never believed it was true- mercedes says quietly.

-Yeah, i mean if someone was hurting her that was horrible but the fact that she does it to herself is a hundred times worst- artie adds.

-Not helping wheels!- i snap.

-And she is starving herself, that is just as dangerous since she is already too tiny.-Puck says

-I knew about the cutting, but i never noticed that she stopped eating-Sam says.- Oh my gosh! My best friend is dying! - he shouts.

-i gotta find her- he adds.

-I´ll go with you- i say.

-NO!- he screams- i just wanna be alone or with rachel.

And then he storms out too.

-Seriously if someone else storms out i will laugh- quinn snarls.

I glare at her, warning her with my eyes.

-Rachel is ridiculous, that cutting thing is cause she just wants attention.- she adds .

That was the last straw for me.

-That´s it- i hear myself screaming and then i get up and start hitting her.

Hey!Please comment telling me your opinion,  
What was your favourite part?

bye :)


	3. Aunt Tana

Hello! Please review guys, it means a lot to me!

Santana´s pov:

I am now sitting in a chair next to Bitch Fabray at Figgins office.

After i started hitting her, she hitted me back and puck , mike and lauren pulled us apart.

Mr schue sent me here cause i was the one that started the fight and he sent her cause she provoked me.

I wanna find Berry, yet i am forced to hear another one of Figgins" violence speech."

I ´m not even hearing what he´s saying, i just nod my head with a fake smile on my face.

Finally he let´s us go.

I don´t even look at blondie when i get out of the office.

-You´re going to pay for this Lopez- she snarls.

-Bring it Fabray- i snap

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

I am sitting on my bed thinking about Rachel.

I love her okay?

I have never loved anyone as much as i love her and i know i never will.

I realised that today, when i found out about what Rachel has been doing.

All those stuff Sam said to me last week on the chooir room couldn´t be more true.

She´s like my whole world, even if i don´t admit it to anyone.

And she needs me now even tough she doesn´t admit it.

I need to protect her.

I need to save my Rachel.

Tomorrow first thing in the morning i will break up with Quinn.

I don´t even like her , i was just using her as a distraction, but i don´t even feel bad about that cause i know she doesn´t like, she was also using me for popularity.

I mean let´s face it Quinn only cares about herself and about being Prom Queen.

Anyway she can go to hell,cause i don´t give a damn about her.

Now back to Rachel.

I need i plan and i need help.

Wait Sam and Santana are Rachel´s best friends!, i know they don´t like me and i also don´t like them but i am sure they will wanna help me.

Cause i´m helping Rach.

Also i am pretty sure Kurt and Blaine will want to help.

Oh wait!

Do they even know about what´s going on with Rachel?

I will have to tell them.

Oh shit!

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

I am sitting on a bench in the park.

Now everyone is going to treat me differently.

I feel ashamed and hurt.

Suddenly Sam sits on the bench and puts an arm over my shoulder.

-How did you knew i was here?- i ask truly surprised

-Please, best friends know this stuff- he replys.

His face grows serious and he says:

-I am sorry i told everyone about your self harm, but i don´t regret it.

I look up to him.

-I mean i shouldn´t have said the way i did, but they deserved to know.- he adds

-Look Ray, i know you think no one cares about you, but that´s not true.  
I love you so much, as a friend of course, but you´re like my soulmate best friend and i wanna help you to cure yourself.

-I´m not sick! - i snap.

-I know you´re not but you aren´t okay either.  
Rach, i get it you just want the pain to go away, but i can make your pain go away in more healthy ways!

I am gonna help you, i promise, and i will always protect you, even when you say you don´t need my help.

I start crying.

-I´m sorry i was so mean to you- i say sobbing in his shoulder.

-Hey, it´s fine, i know you didn´t mean it Ray- he says comfortingly rubbing my back.

-I changed. I am not the same anymore- i say sadly

-No, you are still the same.

You still are Rachel berry, my best friend.

You are just going trough a hard time.

-I wanna be happy again, i want to be the same Rachel berry with her awful clothes and annoying attitude- i say.

-Rachel berry is an amazing girl with beautiful clothes, but i am going to help you bring her back.  
You are her, ray, so she is still somewhere inside you.  
We just need to find her!

-I dont´know what i would do if i lost you!- i cry.

-Well good thing you don´t need to think about that cause i promise you´ll never lose me.- he answers.

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov.

i knock on the door of rachel´s house and Sam opens the door for me.

-Santana , this isn´t the best time for you to be here, Rachel is still shaken up and she doesn´t need your rude commentarys.- he says.

-Shut the fuck up Evans!- i shout- i need to see berry.

-I am just protecting my best friend- he says.

-i know, but she´s my best friend too, and wanna help get so outta my way.- i say pushing him to the side.

I see Rachel on the living room ,curled up on the sofa and a box of tissues next to her.

-Berry we need to have a serious talk, right now!- i say calmly.

-Don´t. I know what you´re gonna say.

-No you don´t, so just relax and listen to aunt Tana.- i say sitting on the arm chair in front of her.

-Look Berry, i knew people that used to throw up, just to get tinnier.

-That´s not why i throw up. Actually the thing is i don´t wanna eat,but when i was with you i had to eat otherwise you would be suspicious, so that´s why i threw up , and i only did it one time.

-Fine. I know people that used to starve themselfs just to get tinnier- i say

-Who?- she ask curious.

-Me!- i said.

-You dind´t ate?- she asks shocked.

-For a while i was in cherios and i had to keep my weight, so i stopped eating and when i actually ate i felt so guilty that i threw up.- i explain to her.

-Wow i didn´t knew that!

-I know. But it wasn´t just me, actually pretty much all the cherios did it, but after i while i found ou that it wasn´t worth it and i stopped.

So i am sure you can stop doing it too.

From now on me, Sam, or Finn, will make sure that you´re eating proprely.

-Finn? He doesn´t even cares about me- she say furious.

-Believe me he does.

Hudson may be an idiot, but he´s an idiot that´s totally in love with you.

She ignores my last statement.

-Okay, i will leave you alone now!But from now on, i have my eye on you- i say standing up.

-I didn´t even said anything!- she says

-You don´t need to tell me stuff , i know what you´re thinking.

-Bye berry. Sammy boy here is going to keep you safe- i shout so he can hear me in the kitchen- RIGHT?

-I am offended that you even ask that Lopez- Evans says coming into the living room.

I smile at Rachel, nod to Sam and then i get into my car .

Suddenly my phone buzzes with a new text . I open it and read

"I need your help!ASAP i wanna talk to you about Rach

Could you come over?

Finn"

"Well if it´s for Berry i guess i can make the effort- santana" i text back.

Of course he wants to help her.

-It was just a matter of time- i mumble to myself

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov

Santana shoud be on her way.

Right now i am waiting for Blaine and Kurt to come home, so i can tell them the news, i just don´t know how to say it to them.

Suddenly i hear the front door opening, followed by Kurt´s laugh.

I go upstairs, and when kurt sees me he instantly stops smiling and turn his face to other way.

-Still not talking to me?- i ask

-Yep.- he answers

-Why are you mad at me?

-I told already but i´m a nice person so i will repeat it one more time.  
You hurted my best friend and treated her like crap , then you blamed her for your break up when it was completly your fault and then you started to date again your ex girlfriend, that for the record is a big Bitch.

Do you need more reasons?- he asks turning to me for the first time.

I sigh.

-Look, first of all i will break up with Quinn tomorrow, but anyway that´s not the point.

I just need to talk to you about something really important, with BOTH of you actually

-Spit it out- kurt says watching tv.

-I am hearing- Blaine says looking at me.

-Kurt could you please turn down the fucking television for a freaking second?

He doesn´t answer me so i turn the tv off.

-What the hell?

What is wrong with you Finn?

That was my fav tv show!- he screams

-What is wrong with me? No,

What is wrong with you?

Your best friend is a meal away from starvation and you´re worried about a freaking tv programm?- i shout back.

-What did you just said Finn?- he asks while Blaine is looking at me wide eyed.

Shit, i can´t believe i told him this way!

-Look Kurt, Blaine, when was the last time that you saw Rachel?

-Maybe two weeks ago at Lima bean- Blaine says.

-Okay, and when was the last time you talked to her on the phone?

-I don´t remember quite well, she said that she has been very busy, so we haven´t talked lately,but we are planning on visiting her this week-end- Blaine says again.

-Look , last week i got back together with Quinn, but she was still dating Sam so i kinda screwed him over.

And when he foud out about the cheating, he was furious so he made this big speech in the chooir room...

-In that speech he called you an hipocryte for breaking up with Rach and she heard it all, and that was the way that she found out that you and Quinn were back togehter- Kurts adds interruping me.

-How did you knew about that?

-Well the day it happened Sam called me telling me that Rachel didn´t stopped crying.

Then he told me the rest of the history.

Honestly , i wish i had been there when Sam said those stuff to you cause he is 100 percent right and you totally needed to hear that!

-I know, he was right , i am a jerk.- i admitt.

-Glad you finally got to that conclusion, now tell me what the hell were you saying about Rachel?- he asks.

-Fine, look guys i don´t know how to say this ,but Rachel hasn´t been eating proprely so lost too much weight-They both gasp.

-And the worst part is that ...

-Is that Rachel is cutting herself!- Santana says interruping me sitting on the sofa.

Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it!

please review!


	4. The suicide

Hey!

Thanks for your sweet comments!

Please review!

Santana´s pov:

-Is that Rachel is cutting herself- i interrup Fidiot finishing what he wanted to say.

-You are joking right?- Blaine asks while Kurt starts crying.

-Do you really think that i would joke about something like this?- i ask them

-Look, Rachel is very disturbed right now.

She thinks that no one loves her, and that she is alone in the world.

But me and Sam are trying to make her see that´s not the true.  
And if you wanna help us, be my guest!- i say

-Now let´s get down to the business, Frankenteen, you texted me asking me to come over so we could talk about Rachel, and here i am, so start talking.- i say crossing my arms over my chest.

-I just can´t believe this is happening right now!- kurt says sobbing- i need time to process this.

-There is no time to process this , hummel!  
We need to stop Rachel otherwise, she will die.  
I don´t want that and i am not letting it happen.  
And i am pretty sure none of you want that to.  
We need to act now- i say firmly, looking at Blaine and Kurt.

-Now spit out what you wanted to say,hudson- i say looking at him.

-I just realised that i am the biggest jerk in the world!- he says

-Do you wanna a prize for figuring it out?- i snap

-No, just listen to me!- He says.

I shut up, letting him talk.

-And i am sure that i love Rachel more than anything in this world and of course i want to get back together with her, but before that happens i need to help her to get trough this.  
I know that you and Sam aren´t friends, and that the both of you hate me, but i think we all should make the effort of working together for Rach, cause in the end helping her is all that matters to us.- he simply says.

He is right.  
I don´t like him and i sure don´t like Evans either, but i need to do this for my best friend.

-You are right!- i say- i don´t like any of you but that doesn´t matter right now, cause i am doing this for Berry.

-So what do you say?Truce?- he asks

-Hudson, you got yourself a deal- i reply shaking hands with him.

Glee Glee Glee

Monday :

Rachel´s pov:

I am in the auditorium sitting on the stage.

Suddenly i hear footsteps behind me, i look and i see Quinn glaring at me.

-Manhands,we need to have a little talk- she says.

-I have nothing to say to you Quinn- i say standing up.

-Well, i gotta a lot to say to you, so you shut up and listen!- she says.

-Finn broke up with me today- she says while i stare at her wide eyed.

-Because of you!- She screams- This is your fault.

-It´s not my fault okay?- i say

-Yes, it is- she shouts.

-You are stuck in this little high school girl fantasy.

You know that Finn loves me, that he never loved you, so you start making cuts and you stop eating, to see if that gets his attention- she screams.-We all know that he loves me, and you were always his last choice.

And you are jeaulous of it!

Nobody loves you !  
And you are absolutly ridiculous Rachel!  
I knew that you were crazy so i should have guessed you were going to start doing something like this go get everyone´s attention.  
You like to play the victim, you like to pretend that you are a sweet inocent girl, but you never fooled me!  
I know exactly what you are, you are a ridiculous and ugly girl that wants to be the centre of the world.

-That´s not true - i scream crying- i don´t hurt myself to be on the spotlight, i just do it to make me feel a little better.  
I can´t control it!

-Shut up!- she screams back.

You made Finn break up with me, but he will come back to his senses and he will apoligize to me.  
We will get back together, i will win Prom Queen, and i will destroy you!  
So get ready, cause i will make your life a living hell, Rachel Berry!- she screams storming out.

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

Today i broke up with Quinn.

I told her that i couldn´t be with her cause i didn´t like her.  
I love Rachel, and it will always be Rachel!

Of course Quinn threw a fit, cause she lost her arm candy, and her chances of winning prom queen are getting smaller by the second.

I couldn´t care less!

Righ now , all i care about is Rachel.

Glee Glee Glee

Sam´s pov:

I am trying to find Rachel, cause the last time i saw her was at lunch time.

Today i am pretty happy cause she ate, and i know that she didn´t threw up after.

I brought a home made sandwich with salad to her.

At first when i told her to eat it, she refused, but i said: "eat or i will", and she started eating.

In the end she ate it all.

Good one Evans, i thought to myself.

Maybe she is getting better after all.

After that i went with her to her locker, and then she went with santana to maths class while i was headed to chemistry class.

Rachel promised me, that she would meet me next to the football camp at 2:15, yet when i checked my clock it was already 2:30 and she wasn´t there.

And Rachel Berry is never late.

So i started looking for her around school but i can´t seem to find her.

I go to the auditorium, i look around the stage and i see no signs of Rachel.

I am started to get worried, did something happened to her?

Maybe she just forgot to meet me and she is doing something else right now.

I sigh hoping that is true.

Glee Glee Glee

After what Quinn told me i locked myself in the first empty classroom i saw.

Her words can´t stop playing around in my head, and the more i hear her, the more i think she is right.

Then i feel it again. the need to cut myself, to feel the power and the adrenaline running through my veins.

But Sam and Santana took away all my razors.

Then i have a brilliant idea.

I break some glass that i saw on the corner of the room and i make a cut on my wrist.

-Quinn is right, nobody loves me.  
I am worthless and i deserve to die- i scream

I make another cut on my wrist.

-Is that all you can do?

You can´t even hurt yourself proprely!- i shout at myself.

I make two much more deeper cuts, one to each of my wrist.

The blood starts dripping to the floor and i smile.

I never hurt myself this badly but i am feeling the happiest i can remember.

Suddenly i start to feel really dizzy and i fall to the floor.

The door opens and i see artie wheeling in the classroom, he sees me and gasps.

-Rachel?- he whispers wide eyed.

-Oh my god !  
PLEASE SOMEONE ELSE HELP ME RIGHT NOW!- he screams.

-Don´t worry Rachel you´re gonna be fine!- he says looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I close my eyes.

I feel two strong arms wrap themselfs around me and i hear a lot of screaming.

The last thing i see before i slip into unconsciousness is a pair of beautiful brown eyes full of tears.

So Rachel tried to commit suicide!*gasp*

Did you liked it?

What was your fav part?

Please review!

Bye ;)


	5. The decision

Hey please review!

Finn´s pov:

I am walking to my locker when i hear Artie scream:

-Oh my god !

PLEASE SOMEONE ELSE HELP ME RIGHT NOW!

I start running to the classroom where i heard him scream.  
I just hope that no one hurted him with some stupid prank!

-I open the door and i see artie with tears in his eyes.

-Please, finn you gotta help me, i don´t know how much time she was in here before doing that, but gosh there is so much blood!

Finn, she just BLACKED OUT!

i am about to ask him who the fuck is he talking about when i see her and my heart stops.

My Rach is laid on the floor unconscious, a puddle of bloof around her, with her eyes half open her and a piece of glass next to her.

I run to her and hold her in my arms, cradling her face and stroking her hair while i feel tears burning my eyes.

She closes her eyes and i start to shake her.

-Rach!No,no no please don´t leave me!- i shout sobbing.

-Please Finn calm down, she is unscouscious, she just lost a lot of blood- he says calmly.

Tina and mike suddenly come into the room.

When they see her , they gasp loudly and tina puts a hand over her mouth trying to cover a sob.

-Don´t you just stand there, go find mr. schue, or the ambulance now!- i scream desesperate.

Mike and Tina start running,

probably trying to find our teacher .

-What the hell is going on in here?- screams Sam getting also in the classroom

-Oh ray!- he screams crying- what have you done?- he shouts- i tough you were getting better!

He kneels on the floor nex to me, in front of Rachel´s body.

-What did exactly happened?- he asks looking straight at me.

- I´m not quite sure, i just heard Artie scream for help and i thought that someone had hurt him, but when i got here i saw her already on the floor!- i answer.

Sam look at Artie questioning him with his eyes.

-When i came into the room, she was still awake, but she didn´t said a word, when i saw her lying in this pudle of blood i just started screaming for help.

Sam puts a pulls her hair to the side and gently touches her neck.

-I can feel her pulse, it´s weak but i can feel it!- he says

I hear Artie sigh in relief behind me.

-Shit! The blood doesn´t stop- i say worried.

-It´s coming from her wrists, she cut herself on the wrists!- Artie exclaims.

Sam rips a a two pieces of his shirt and ties them around both of her wrists.

-Did you called 911 already?- he asks.

-Tina is calling them outside of the room, i can hear her.- Artie says quietly

-Good- he says with a sigh-Now all we can do is wait- he says with a sigh.

I look down at Rach sighing too.

Glee Glee Glee

-The ambulance is already here!- Tina screams.- but you need to carry her out!

-I´ll do it!- sam

-No, i will do it- i say taking Rachel into my arms.

Glee Glee Glee

The paramedics only allowed two people to go with Rach in the ambulance.

We all agreed and that me and Sam should go.

We both went with her.

But then, some doctors wheeled her away and they made me and Sam wait in the waiting room.

When we get there, Puck, Artie, Tina and Mike are already sitting together on the corner of ther room.

-How is she ?- Puck asks worried.

-Is she okay?- Artie asks.

-Did they told you guys what they are gonna do to her?- mike asks

-Guys, let them both breath- Tina says.

I send a grateful nod in looking at her.

She does a small smile back.

Glee Glee Glee

Me and Sam are both sitting, away from the rest of the glee club members that come keep coming in.

-Look Evans, i...

-Don´t just, don´t- he says interruping me- i hate you.

-I know, i guess i deserve it.- i finally say.

-You do.  
You and Quinn are the reason that my best friend started cutting herself, and i won´t even start about the whole not eating thing!- he snaps, yet not looking at me.

-I know man, and i get it, but...

-That´s where you´re wrong- he says interruping me again- you don´t get it.

-She is my best friend, she is like the most important person of my life, i love her so much!

-I love her too, even tough i acted like and idiot that never changed!- i say honestly.

-I never had a friend before, you know?- he says with red puffy eyes.

-Huh?- i ask confused.

-I never had a real friend before.  
Everyone tought i was weird cause of my imitations and my strange obsession with Avatar.

Then you and Ray broke up and i felt bad for her, cause everyone was blaming her for something that it just wasn´t her fault at all.

Then we started getting more closer and one day i took her to the park and i bought her an ice-cream, and that was the day i told her that she was my best friend.

I never even tought she would say it back, but as strange as it sounds, she did.- he says smiling slightly at the memory.

I sigh,not knowing exactly what to say.

Glee Glee Glee

I still can´t believe rach tried to kill herself.

-Oh god- i say finally falling in myself.

-Rachel tried to commit suicide, she tried to kill herself- i add sobbing- what is she dies?

-Finn, calm down, she just fell asleep because of blood loss. She'll be okay.- Artie said triying to calm his best friend down, but Finn wasn't having any of it.

-She cut her wrists, Artie! Rachel tried to commit suicide! People die all the damn time for this and Rach could DIE!

-We all know that, but it's Rachel, She has to get her way and she isn't going to just die without a fight.

-Don´t you get it?

She is not fighting for life.

She is trying to get herself killed.- i scream

-I think we all got that finn- sam says still sitting on the chair with his head in his hands.

-Consider yourself lucky- he adds- at least you didn´t actually saw her cutting herself like i did!

I ignore him, sure he and rachel are best friends and i know that he is worried sick about her but that doesn´t change the fact that i don´t like him still and right now he is getting on my nerves.

-Rachel berry?- the doctor asks coming into the waitign room.

Me, Sam, Tina, mike, mercedes, and puck stand up.

-Well, i have news for you!- he says looking at us.

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

I wake up with in a white room full of pain

Ouch!

What happened?

Then i realise that i am at the hospital and i remember it all.

The cutting, Artie, Finn,a lot of screaming...

I look to the side and i see Finn looking outside the window, yet i know that he knows i am awake.

-Finn- i start.

-Just don´t Rachel- he says with a mad voice.

The doctor comes into the room and look at me.

-I have good new for you miss Berry- he says.

-the nurse will bring your food in no time! he says

-Wich you are eating!- Finn adds firmly

-And i have here this meds , that will help you with your pain and some other things.

-Thanks doc, i will make sure she takes them- he says to the doctor.

-Okay and from what i heard your friends are taking turns, to be with you so they can make sure you are safe, right?- he asks for confirmation.

I see finn nod from the corner of my eye.

The doctor gets out of the room.

-What ?

No absloutly not, i am not a kid ,i know how to take care of myself!- i say

-Well from the look of thing you don´t - finn snaps, looking at me briefly.

-I don´t need a baby-sitter, if i don´t want i won´t eat and if i don´t want i won´t take the meds, cause

That´s my decision to make, besides...

-Enough!- finn shouts looking me in the eye.

I shut up cause he never used that tone of voice with me.

-You lost the power to make your own decisions, the moment you tried to kill yourself!

I make the calls now Rachel, so you are eating, you´re taking the meds that doctor gave you , you aren´t hurting youself anymore too.- he says firmly

-I can´t believe that you think you can do this!- i scream at him

-Well than you better start believing it cause i am doing this Rachel!

From now on you are under my watch 24/7 , i will make sure that you are safe no matter what.- he says leaning close.

-I don´t wanna be safe!- i shout glaring at him.

-Sucks for you!- he says sitting on the chair next to me.

A nurse comes into the room.

-Well, miss Berry, here is your food.- she says smiling at me.

-i´m not eating it, but thanks anyway- i answer, she turns around almost leaving the room, that is until finn says

-No!, please give it to me, i will make sure she eats it- finn says to the nurse.

-Well in that case- she says giving the food tray to Finn, then she leaves.

Finn looks back at me.

-I am not eating it- i repeat.

-yeah, yeah say all what you want rach, but you are gonna eat.- he says

-I´m not - i say glaring at him.

-Okay, i didn´t tought i would need to do this but if you don´t wanna eat the food for youself, i will have to make sure you eat it.- he says getting closer to me.

-Now open your mouth- he says with a spoon full of soup on his hand.

Ugh!

Yay! Finchel

what was your favourite part?

Please review.


	6. What have i done to deserve this?

Rachel couldn´t believe her bad luck.  
How did she end up in one hospital bed, refusing to eat and being forced to do it by one Finn Hudson!How dare he?

"No, i don´t wanna eat more" she says stubbornly, crossing her arms in sign of protest while he frowns.

"C´mon rach, the soup is almost over" he says softly tough Rachel knows that he is starting to lose his patience with her.

"No, i am not eating it!"

"Yes you are, god knows how much you have been eating lately" he says looking at her pointedly.

"Why are you doing this?"She asks screaming in frustration.

"I promised you that i would protect you and i couldn´t be more serious when i said that, I will take care of you, and i will protect you from everyone ,including** yourself**!

"You have no right!"She shouts

His face softens slightly"Look i know that i have been an idiot to you lately, but i am going to be always with my eye on you from now on, wheter you like it or not"he says firmly.

"Having fun?"Sam asks looking at Rachel from the doorway" Can i come in?"

"Sure, Sam, oh my gosh what the hell happened to you?" She asks looking in horror at him.

His are are red and puffy, the end of his shirt is completly ripped and his clothes are covered in blood tough he is brightly smiling at Rachel.

"I didn´t had time to change, i had to make sure my best friend is okay, first" he says in a joking voice tough she knows he is very much serious.

His smile turns into a frown and his face grows hard.

"Seriously ray, suicide? What the hell were you thinking?" he asks mad.

"I just, i will talk about it later" She whispers looking down.

"I just was soo worried about you"Sam continues

"Yeah Rachel, you scared us all to death" Finn adds while apparently Rachel chooses to ignore him.

"Wait, Sam if you were always here, why did you let him in?" she asks confused pointing at finn.

"Well, duh, he´s gonna that care of you, just like i am!" he says like is the most obvious thing in the world.

Let´s face it Ray, you didn´t saw him out there, he was worried sick about you , just like me, and that is not saying much"sam says looking at finn while he looks down.

Rachel stays quiet with a not so happy expression stamped on her face.

"So did you already ate?" he asks trying to make the tension in the room go away.

Apparently this works, cause Finn instantly starts smirking "Yeah"he says"she refused to eat but i made her do it!" he explains like he is proud of it.

"Good" Sam says smiling.

"What?" Rachel asks furious"Sam, he forced me to eat!

And you are being all nice to him?"

"Ray, everyone knows that me and finn will never be best friends,but i gotta agree with him in this."

"I am not a kid anymore Sam."She complains.

"Well sometimes you act like one" Finn says.

"Shut it " Rachel snaps"I can do my own decisions."

"I already told you that you lost that possibility when you tried to commit suicide" Finn adds.

Rachel looks at Sam waiting for him to support her and tell Finn to go to hell.

Instead he nods, like he is agreeing with Finn.

"What?  
You don´t really you agree with him,do you?"Rachel asks clearly shocked

"Yes Ray, he is right, i mean if you can´t take care of yourself we have to do it for you,right?"

"I can´t believe this!

So now you joined forces against me?" She asks incredusly.

"No, actually we joined forces to help you"Finn says."Maybe if you stopped complaining for a second you would get it"Finn acuses

"Sure,I see" She mumbles sarcastly.

* * *

Sam Evans isn´t smart but he isn´t dumb either. And he may not know a lot of things but if he knew something that´s that Finn loves Rachel.

So you might all be asking yourselfes why the hell is Sam helping him(It seems crazy right?)

Well, the answer is pretty simple. Sam loves Rachel,so he wants her to be happy and he knows that she was only truly happy when she was with Finn(and vice-versa).Besides deep down,he knows that Finn didn´t really meant to hurt her.  
Actually it´s not even that deep down,but even tough he didn´t meant it,he still did it, wich is why Sam´s dislike for Finn has grown so fast.

But that´s not the point anyway.

"Sure ,i see"

"C´mon Ray don´t be that way!" Sam pleads

"Leave it, she is acting like a kid when we are just trying to help her"Finn tells him.

"That´s not true" she snaps"You are the ones that are treating me like a little girl!

Finn is making all the "choices" for me,like forcing me to eat and saying that i won´t cut myself again, like who do you think you are Finn hudson?

Who do you think you are to make all that decisions for me? You and Quinn are the reason i started doing this, anyway" she tells him matter-of-factly,making Finn flinch who instantly covers it up with the intention of Rachel not noticing it.

To Finn´s relief she didn´t notice his little flinch tough the blonde blue-eyed boy did, but said nothing about it.

"Ray,now you´re being mean"Sam says defending Finn.

It´s now. being to obvious that the two jocks have made some kind of progress on their hate-hate relationship.

Even tough Sam didn´t changed his mind about Finn, he starting to trust him at least with Rachel.  
All this mess showed Sam that maybe Finn Hudson wasn´t so bad after all.

Well, Rachel liked him so he must have something good, something that Sam hasn´t noticed yet.

"I don´t wanna talk to either of you, so this conversation is over!"she exclaims turning her face to the side,avoiding to look at the two jocks in the room.

´Yep, finn was right, she is acting like a child`Sam thinks.

"When Santana comes to this room and when she finds out that you are forcing me do stuff i don´t want, she´ll kick your asses!" Rachel shouts trying to scare both of the boys.

Sam instantly face-palms and Finn flinches a little again.

With all the "Rachel" problems going on nor Finn or Sam tought about Santana.

"What?" rachel asks sensing the discomfort on Sam´s face.

"With all this stuff going on, i think no one told Santana what happened" He finally says.

Suddenly they hear a lot of shouting in Spanish.

"Look like she just found out" Finn says, his eyes not leaving Rachel´s face.

"What the hell?" Santana screams looking at the two boys, with what can only be described as pure rage.

"San!" Rachel says relieved.

"Don´t ´San` me Rachel Barbra Berry, i am furious at you!"

"And you!" she says pointing to Finn and me"Why you didn´t told me nothing!" she shouts.

"Didn´t crossed my mind" Finn says shrugging.

Sam nods agreeing with him.

"So, how did you found out?" Sam asks honestly curious.

"I heard some cherios talking about ´ the glee freak that tried to kill herself with a piece of glass in science classroom` after that it didn´t took me long to figure it out.

"Now, back to you Berry, what the fuck went trough your mind?-"she asks with a hand on her hip looking straight at Rachel.

"Santana before we talk about that, i need to say something else to you"she says.

"Spit it out..." santana answers sighing.

"Finn forced me to eat!

And he told me i won´t cut myself again and he is always saying

´i have my eye on you` and ´from now on you are gonna be under my watch 24/7´ and some other stalker-ish stuff.

And then i told him that i could make my own decisions but he told me´ that i lost that right when i decided to attempt suicide ´and on top of all that Sam-my best friend Sam- is completly agreeing with finn´s actions" she screams.

Santana look at Finn and Sam, with a raised eyebrow.

"You did all that Frankenteen?" she asks looking at Finn.

"Yes, and before you start shouthing, telling me to leave her alone, i have to say that i don´t care about what you say or what Rachel says, cause i have made up my mind and..."

"Calm your shit down Fidiot, you did a good job!"She says patting him on the back

"What?" rach screams a lot more furious than before.

"So the three of you wanna be like that?

Fine, i should have known that you don´t give a shit about me!"

"Rachel!" finn warns her firmly.

"Just get out of my room now!

The three of you!

I don´t need you all to boss me around.

i CAN DO WHATHEVER I WANT."

"Actually you can´t and you know that. What you did was pretty bad..."Finn starts

"Yeah and i won´t boss you around Berry, i will leave it all to Finn!"Santana says pointing at the boy in question.

"Ugh! I hate you all, get out" Rachel shouts pointing at the exit.

Finn gets more confortable on his arm chair, totally ignoring Rachel´s screaming.

Sam makes a weird face not exactly knowing what to do, and Santana shows no emotion.

"Just ignore it guys" finn says smiling at Rachel, while she is looking away, muttering something about the world being against her" she also threw a fit like that when i made her eat too, but she slowed down after a while"

Sam stand up, walking closer to the door.

"Hey Evans, you´re not actually doing what she says right?  
Sit here too , i can turn on the tv if you want, i am pretty sure that there is some sports game on or...

"No Finn, actually i really must go, my clothes are full of blood, so i will quickly stop by my house to take a shower and change, but i will be back later"Sam says looking meaningly at rachel while she glares at both of the boys.

"Wait up Trouthy, i will go with you, i need to stop by my house too, so..." santana says also standing up.

"Okay, bye Rachel"

"Yeah, bye Little Berry" santana adds waving at her.

"Aren´t you going home?" Santana asks Finn.

"No, i am gonna stay here with her, i was serious when i told her that i would be next to her 24/7"finn says looking at her while she glares at him once more.

"I am glad to hear that" Sam tells him.

"Me too" Santana agrees" I owe you one Fidiot."

"Believe me, you don´t " Finn says.

"Well, let´s go then Santana, Bye guys" Sam says before leaving the room with Santana.

"Look like it´s just me and you again Rach!" Finn says smiling

"What did have i done to deserve this?" Rachel mutters.

"You stopped eating, started cutting hurself, tried to commit suicide, any more reasons?" Finn asks

She glares at him in return, not uttering a single word.

"I Thought so"He says

"Jerk"She breaths out

* * *

**Hey!Please review!**

**Do you think i should stop writing my stories?**

**I know i am not a really good writer so...**


	7. Thank you!

Hello! :)

i wanted to thank you for your sweet reviews, first of all.

I never considered myself good at anything and it means the world to me that you like my work.

I am working on a new chapter, but please if you get tired of my writing or if you don´t like it, please be honest.

But thanks for trusting in me, i hope i don´t disappoint you! :)

Bye


	8. A little talk

Hey guys!

Thanks you for reading this story when there are so many stories a lot better out there.

please review!

Finn´s pov:

I am sitting on the arm-chair next to Rachel´s bed.

She fell asleep a while ago.

I was watching tv, but i turned it off so she could rest peacfully.

Sam and Santana came by, an hour ago, but Rachel was already zoned off, because of the meds she had to take.

They weren´t here for long tough, but they promised to came by again tomorrow.

Tomorrow i will have to go to school.

I didn´t want to, but my mom convinced me when she told me she would stay here with Rachel, never leaving her bedside, until i come from school.

I look at Rachel´s sleeping face.

-You are so beautiful Rach.  
The most beautiful girl i have ever seen.

I loved you for so long and now i know that i will love you forever, even if you don´t love me back.

I am so, so sorry about i acted towards you after our break-up.

I blamed you for it, when actually it was all my fault.

You deserved better, but i promise you that from now on, i will try to be worthy of you.

I know i am making you do all these stuff and i won´t leave you alone for a second ,but it´s for your own good, believe me it is.

You tried to kill yourself Rachel !

Like what if Artie hadn´t found you?

What if no one saw you there until it was too late?

What if you had actually died?

What if you try it again?

I know that you still want that.

You want to die, and i can´t leave you alone cause i know that if you really want it, you can do it.

And let me tell you Rach, if you die , i will too.

I can´t survive in a world without Rachel Berry.

I can´t , i don´t want it and i won´t!- i addmit firlmly

I pause for a while.

-Sam told me he tought you were getting better.

You ate with him.

What made you change your mind?- i ask

-I just don´t get it .

Why did you started doing this to yourself?

Why this?

Cutting yourself, not eating- i add sadly sighing.

-But don´t worry Rach, you´re not sick , and you will never be hurt again, i swear.

I won´t let it happen.

-You are my everything, my world just doesn´t makes sense without you.

Actually you are my world, my universe.

My shining star.

You are my perfect little thing Rach!- i say stroking her fece gently, while she stirrs in her sleep.

I will love you always and forever faithfully.- i say holding her hand and kissing he back of it- even tough i kinda screwed the faithfully part, i am still saying it, cause it will never happen again, i am sure of it.

i get up from my chair and i kiss Rachel´s cheek.

-Sleep well baby girl!

After sitting back on my chair i fall asleep,not much after.

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

-Finn, finn wake up!- my mom says shaking my arm.

-Mum, just let me sleep a little more.

-No finn, you gotta go to school, and i will be here with Rachel until you come back from school, as i promised.

I open my eyes and look around the white room full of ballons and stuffed bears and flowers with beautiful cards saying"get well soon" and "we love you".

-Oh, glee kids brought that today before heading to school- she says after seeing me with a confused look.

I hear a beep and i finally remember that i am still in the hospital.

I look back at the bed and i see Rachel´s perfect sleeping face.

-Thanks, for doing this mom.

-I promised you i would be here with here and in return you would go to school, so i am just keeping my word.

Besides that i love Rachel too, and maybe spending some time with me will lift up her mood.

-Maybe- i agree.

-Here- she says giving me my school bag.

-Okay, mom Rachel will probably refuse to eat, but you can´t let her do it, and never ever leave her alone, okay?

Not even for a second!

-I know it all Finn, did you forgot i am a nurse?  
Besides that, you already told me that a million times yesterday- she complains, yet smiling.

-I am just making sure, you know it, it´s hard for me to leave Rachel while i go to school.

-I know that too honey, but you will see that time flys and in no time you are back on this chair, sitting at Rachel´s bedside, giving her everything she needs.

But while you are out , i will do it for you- she says sitting on the chair.

I smile to my mom, then i kiss Rachel on the forhead and i leave mouthing another thanks to my mom.

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

I wake up totally confused.

where am i?

oh wait, i am stuck in a hospital bed thanks to my desire of killing myself!

I sit up.

-Ouch!- i exclaim, because of the pain in my arms.

-Careful, honey, your arms are in bad state and the needles just hurt you more!- a familiar voice says behind me.

-Carole?- i ask wide eyes, instantly turning to other side, where the voice came from.

-Hello Rachel, had a good sleep?- she asks with a big smile on her face.

-I´m sorry, how did you know i was here?- i ask confused.

She rolls her eyes still smiling.

-C´mon sweetie, Finn is my son, don´t you think i would eventually find out that you were in the hospital?

-You´re right, i just hadn´t thought about it.

Do you even know why i am here?- i ask afraid of the answer.

-Yes, sweetheart i know you tried to commit suicide.

-So you know about...

-Yes, rachel i know about your new"activities", i only heard about it yesterday, and i could tell you that i am dissapointed and i that i don´t get why you did this, but i also heard some stories about my son.

And i heard that he didn´t treat you the way you deserved, this past few times after your break-up, but believeme when i say that he never regretted something so bad in his life and we can all see that he changed his atittude.- Carole says.

-Hummm... where is Finn?- i ask

-Oh! Finn went to school.

He didn´t wanted to leave you alone, so i promised him that i would be here taking care of you.

Besides, i miss spending time with you Honey, and i promise you that i won´t bother much!.

-No, you could never bother me, Carole- i quickly say- and i love having you around, but maybe this

isn´t the best time, i am pretty sure i am no fun to be with!

-Don´t worry about it sweetheart, i love spending time with you, even if you´re not in a good mood.

Besides that, there is someone else that came to see you.

-Hey there, Rachel berry, we need have a little talk- Blaine says coming in, looking with a serious face ,at me.

-No Blaine, we need to have a BIG talk!- Kurt says coming also in the room, with is hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow at me.

Uh-oh, i am in trouble, AGAIN.

Hey guys, Kurt and Blaine finally will talk with Rachel in the next chapter.

Hope you liked it!

What was your favourite part?

Please review, it means the world to me!


	9. Sickness

Hey guys!  
Please review!

Blaine´s pov:

-Kurt?Blaine?, what are you guys doing here?- she asks wide eyed.

-Rachel, we only found out what happened yesterday evening but it was too late to leave Dalton so we decided to come visit you today at lunch time- i say sitting on the end of the bed.

-Well, i will leave you kids alone,but i will be in the waiting room if you need me!- carole says getting up from the chair she was sitting on and leaving the room.

-Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you?- Kurt screams sitting on the chair, carole was previously in.

-Kurt, please don´t give me another speech, cause i am tired of hearing them.

From Finn, from Sam, from Santana,from noah and artie ...- rachel says rolling her eyes.

-Give me a good reason, to not do it!- kurt exclaims.

-Look, Kurt, Blaine, this is not what it looks like!- she shouts sighing.

-So you aren´t in the hospital refusing to eat, cause you tried to commit suicide at a science classroom in WMHS,

And after your failed attempt at doing it, you still want to cut yourself?- i ask with a raised eyebrow.

-Okay,actually this may be what it looks like- She says defetead, looking down.

-Okay, i see today you are sad, so we will not talk about it, but don´t think that we forgot about this, cause we will definatly talk about it, this is really important, so...- Kurt says trying to lift up her mood.

-So i heard you are full of company- i say smiling.

-Yeah, today Carole will be with me, and yesterday Sam, Santana,Puck,Artie,Tina and Mike came to visit me- she says with a small smile.

-No one else was here?- i ask tough i already know the answer.

-Not that i am aware of , i don´t remember anyone else- she says bored

-oh!, so you don´t remember Finn being here all day?- i ask amused

Rachel instanly frowns.

-Yeah, i heard he was in here 24/7 except today cause Carole made him go to school.-Kurt adds

-Ugh!

Don´t even talk about it!

He just doesn´t leaves me alone,y´know?- she asks mad.

-Yeah, i know- i addmit softly.

-I was so mad at him ,not long ago, but now he just changed , he finally realised that he was acting like the biggest jerk on the planet, so i kinda forgave him- Kurt says.

-For you it´s easy- she snaps.

-Of course it´s not!

Rachel, he hurt you so bad and seeing you hurt made me miserable but i think he kinda deserves a second chance- kurt addmited sadly.

-I just,i don´t wanna be a charity case, i don´t need it and i don´t want it.

Besides he should just leave me, so he could go back to Quinn!

-He is just trying to help you, we all are!- i say placing a conforting hand on her shoulder.

-Like i said, he should just go back to Quinn!

-And why is that?- kurt asks confused.

-Ugh!

Cause she is perfect, popular, blonde,and beautiful.

She is perfect guys, and i am nothing!

I am just an ugly freak, with a big nose and weird clothes, that likes Brodaway and pink and has no friends, no family or anyone else that really loves her!

I am so stupid where i got to the point that the only time i fell a little good is when i am with a razor on my hand, hurting myself!- she shouts.

I laugh, tough when i see Rachel looking down, hurt, i quickly stop.

-Rachel, i laughed not because i was making fun of you, i just did it cause what you just said was without doubt the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard in my entire life, and believe me i heard a lot of stupid things!- i say honestly.

-If Finn was here, he would already have told you to shut the fuck up!- kurt says.

-Yeah, i am pretty sure he would be furious if he heard what you just said- i add.

-I am just that ridiculous, right?- Rachel asks with a humorouless laugh.

-Rachel you aren´t ridiculous.

Ridiculous is what you just said.

I don´t spend a lot of time with Quinn, i only saw her when she is in Finn´s house, but from the little i saw and from all that i heard, she isn´t perfect, she is pretty far from it.

-Perfect, she sure isn´t, actually she may be the worst person in the world along with sue silvester- kurt says interruping me.

-Yeah, anyway, in my opinion i think you are a lot more beautiful than Quinn, and i know that a lot of people agree with me- i say, while Rachel snickers.

-Right!- she mutters sarcastly.

-No, i am serious Rachel you are so beautiful and hot , believe me that if i wasn´t gay, i would definatly be hitting on you- i say honestly.

-And you aren´t a freak, you are a future star, your clothes aren´t weird, they are cute, sure they are different but that makes you even more special- i add.

-As much as it costs me to addmit it , he is right about the clothes part too- kurt adds smiling.

-You have so many friends that love you- i start.

You have me, and i will always support you and help whenever you need, you have Kurt, Sam and Santana, gosh so many people!

And the most important part is that Finn...- i get interruped by a nurse coming in the room with a tray of food on her hands.

-Well miss Berry, here is your lunch!-she says.

-Nice- kurt says.

-humm, i am not really hungry, so...

-Please give me tray, i will make sure she eats lunch, thank you!- i say smiling, interruping Rachel while she just takes turns at glaring at me and Kurt.

Glee Glee Glee

Carole´s pov:

I am drinking a coffe on hospital´s waiting room.

My phone starts ringing, probably Finn is calling me.

I check the id, and yep it´s him.

-Hey kiddo, are you on lunch time, or you still are having classes?

-No mom, i am on lunch time.  
So how is Rachel?- he asks quickly.

-Not much different, since you last saw her.

I think she is having lunch right now.

-You think, what do you mean with that?- he asks

-Oh, i am in the waiting room- i simply say.

-What?

Mom i tould you to NEVER leave rachel alone, c´mon go see if she is okay!- he yells in the phone.

-Finn, calm down.

Rachel isn´t alone, Kurt and Blaine came to visit and they are with her right now.

I hear Finn sigh in relief.

-Okay, then i gotta go, bye mom!

-Bye honey!

Glee Glee Glee

Blaine´s pov:

Kurt went to the bathroom.

-Hello miss berry, there are two girls on the waiting room to visit you.- The nurse says.

-Really?- rachel asks shocked.

-Please, just give us five minutes and i will leave so they can come in- i say smiling to the nurse.

-Okay- she says leaving the room.

I look at Rachel and she looks back at me.

-What?- she asks

-It´s just, i still can´t believe all the shitty things you said about you today!- i say without thinking.

She sighs.

-I was just telling the truth.

Quinn is perfect.

I am nothing.

Finn doesn´t loves me but he loves her.- she says as if it´s the most obvious thing in the world.

-Rachel that´s not true.

We already talked about Quinn and how awful she is.

We talked about how beautiful you are inside and out.

We also talked about the friends that you have that love you so much.

But the most important thing, we didn´t talked about.

I was going to tell you this at luch time, but i was interruped by the nurse.

Rachel, what i am about to say it the most honest thing i have ever said and you know i hate lying so...

She simply nods, looking at me with her arms crossed.

-Finn doesn´t love Quinn.

He never did and he never will.

There is only one girl that finn loves and that´s you- i say

She opens her mouth to protest but i quickly stop her.

-No, please let me finish this first.- i say

Finn loves you so much Rachel, he loves you like no one else ever loved someone else, even if sometimes he doesn´t shows it, believe me.

He loves you like crazy Rachel, and it´s stupid to believe otherwise.

She rolls her eyes.

-No seriously, Finn is like totally obsessed with you.

He doesn´t stop talking about you, how awsome and strong and beautiful you are.

And i know that he doesn´t stop thinking about you either.

Like every second of the day, you are the main thing in his head.

And i know he hurt you so bad, and you certaintly didn´t deserved it, but deep down i know you love him too.

A lot.

And i am so glad that you have someone that loves you like he does, cause you´re one of the best persons in the world and you deserve it.

And i had to tell you that, cause today hearing you talk about yourself like that and about how no one loves you, was completly awful and i know that if Finn heard what you said, he would be heartbroken.

But we will talk more about this later, cause you have two visitors waiting to see you- i say kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

When i look back i see rachel wide eyed with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

After school is over, i start driving to the hospital, skipping Glee club and football pratice.

I get into the waiting room of the hospital and i see Blaine sitting alone on the corner of the room.

-Hey!

-Oh!Hi finn!

-You are alone in here, why?

-Humm.. your mom left like an hour ago cause, me and kurt took the day off school to be with Rachel, so it wasn´t necessary Carole stay here.- blaine explains to me.

-So, why aren´t you in there with Rachel?- i ask confused.

-Cause, two girls from Rachel´s ballet class, found out she was in the hospital so they came to visit her and only three persons are allowed to stay in the room with Rachel ,so i left, but don´t worry Kurt is there too- he says quickly.

I nod sitting next to him.

-So how is she?- i ask.

Blaine looks down silent.

-I am serious, Blaine how is she?

-How do you think she is?

Obviously, she isn´t fine- he snaps looking at me.

-Thanks Capitan Obvious- i snap back.

-I am sorry, Finn i shouldn´t talked to you that way, it´s just today i am not feeling very well.

-What do you mean?

Like are you sick?

-No, it´s just something Rachel said to me,her words just keep playing in my mind and it´s all messing up with my head.- Blaine says with his head in his hands.

-What did she told you?- i ask urgently.

-I don´t think she would want you to know it- he says.

-I don´t care Blaine.

Rachel isn´t fine and we need to help her get better.

Besides that, i wanna know- i say firmly.

-I just hope you don´t regret your decision after i tell you what she said- he mutters.

-Was it that bad?- i ask.

-Yeah, believe me Finn it was, i was shocked to hear what she told me and i am sure you won´t be happy when you hear it too!

-Spit it out!- i say sighing.

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

The girls left like five minutes ago, so now i am watching a re-run of x-factor with Kurt.

-Hello dear brother- kurt says slowly.

I look to the side and i see Finn on the doorway.

And let me tell you he doesn´t look happy at all.

Actually he seems like he is sick.

-Hi Kurt, hey Rachel!

-Hi- i say back.

For a moment Finn looks surprised, probably cause i am talking to him without snapping or yelling.

-Kurt , could you leave for a second?

I need to have a private talk with Rachel.

-Sure, i don´t mind.

I will see if i can find Blaine in the waiting room- he says leaving.

Finn turns off the tv while i look at him.

Why does he looks so furious?

-So, Blaine and i were talking about some stuff you said today, and i want to talk to you about it- he says

Uh-oh!

Now i get why he is so furious, shit!

Hello!

Did you liked it?

What was your favourite part?

Please review, it´s the only way i know you apreciate my stories.

Bye :)


	10. Don t you wanna eat the moon?

Hi!

Please review!

Finn´s pov:

I see Rachel with face that said it all: "i´m busted"

-He didn´t!- she says mad

-Oh, believe me he did.  
He didn´t want to, but i made him tell me, cause i knew that you would say some stupid like that!- i say furious

-I am not stupid!-she shouts

-That´s not what i said.  
I said that what you told Blaine and Kurt was stupid.

We all know it´s a lie, even if you don´t agree with us!- i yell back

-Please Finn, what i said about me and Quinn is true and anyone with eyes, knows it!- she says

-Rach, Quinn is a mean superficial girl that only cares about dresses and winning Prom Queen.

She looks made of plastic and she is one of the most selfish people on the planet!

Why would you wanna be like that?- i ask

-Well her atittude may not be the best, but at least she gots the looks!

And what about me?

I have an awful behavior as well and i don´t even look...

-Shut up!

Just shut the fuck up!- i yell knowing that i shouldn´t be talking to her like that, but i just couldn´t hear what i am sure she was going to say.

-Excuse me?- she screams

-Rachel, you´re awsome inside and out.

You´re stunning, the most beautiful girl i have ever seen-i say kneeling next to her bed

-Really?- she asks tearing up

-Of course, and don´t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.- i say ,stroking her face.

-I am interruping something?- the doctor asks on the doorway.

-No, come in doc!-i say standing up

-Okay, so the nurse told me that you were in pain, Miss Berry!

-What?- i ask shocked- why didn´t you told me that?- i ask turning to her.

-No, i´m fine Doctor, i don´t even know why she would tell you that- she says with her stage , fake smile.

Okay that´s totally a lie.

-Well, she told me you were flinching several times and sometimes you stopped speaking to rub your arms and wrist!- the doctor adds

-I wasn´t aware of that cause i was in school but is there some...

-Finn, i am fine- she says huffing

-Be quiet, Rachel,this is important!- i say quickly

-So to help her with the pain i will give her some meds, but i am already warning that after she takes them she will be a little loopy- he says, looking briefly at Rachel

She opens her mouth to talk, but i quickly interrup her.

-That´s fine doc, as long as she isn´t in pain, it´s fine!

-Okay then- he agrees nodding

Glee Glee Glee

An hour after Rachel took the meds, she started acting funny and saying thing with no sense.

Blaine and Kurt are with me in her room, while she is talking about some alliens that talked to her at lunch time.

You see?

Totally makes sense!(sarcastic)

-So,Sam texted me telling me that he is on the waiting room and that Santana is also on her way, so me and Blaine will get going- kurt says putting his phone back in his jeans pocket.

-Okay, i will see you soon, Miss Berry- Blaine says kissing Rachel´s cheek.

-Of course we will see her, Bye Diva!- kurt says also kissing her cheek.

-Kurtie, Blainey, please don´t go!- She begs like a child

-Well this meds, sure are strong!- Kurt says wide eyed, while we watch Rachel tugging on Blaine´s jacket so he doesn´t move.

-Baby Barbra, we need to go!

Don´t you wanna see your other best friends?

And could you please leave my boyfriend´s jacket alone?

Besides that, Finn will be with you all the time.-Kurt says

Rachel´s face lights up, like a kid on a christmas morning.

Gosh, she has such a beautiful smile!

-Finny Bear, is it true?-

You will stay with me here?- She asks with a bright smile, while Kurt and Blaine try to control their peas of laughter

i nod smiling at her

-Of course Rach, i will stay with you forever!

-Cool !- she says clapping her hands excited -hug me Finny!

I laugh wholeheartdly and i lean close to Rachel hugging her.

I see Kurt and Blaine making fun of me, cause i will have to be with this "excited" Rachel for the rest of the day, while they will go to Dalton now.

Not that i care.

I´d rather stay in here with Rach than be anywhere else.

But i still glare at them, while they muffle their laughs with their hands,so Rachel won´t hear them

Glee Glee Glee

Five minutes ago,i got a text from Sam telling me that he is coming to see Rachel right now.

-Hey princess- Sam says smiling at Rachel, coming into the room

-Sammy!

Here Finny, this is Sammy my best friend- she says pointing at Sam,while Sam looks confused by her behavior

-Rach, i know Sam already- i say to her- You see, she was in pain so the doctor gave her some meds, but they are making her kind of loopy- i explain to him

He nods smiling.

-Who is loopy?

Is loopy a good person?- Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow while Sam rolls his eyes and i smirk

-Seems like we still have a long day for us- Sam tells me, while i nod tough both of us are smiling

Glee Glee Glee

-So i really wanted to eat the moon, she is so pretty and she smeels like cheese.

Do you think people would be mad if i ate the moon?- she asks us while Sam gives her a "wtf?" face

-Yeah Rach, i am pretty sure they wouldn´t be too happy about it, besides that it would be very hard for you to reach the moon- i tell her

-Silly don´t worry about that,i could use a stool!- she explains to me like i am the dumbest person in the world.

Sam puts his head in his hands.

-Ray, i love you and you know that, but right now you are talking all kids of crazy and it´s kind of messing up my head- Sam says

-I am saying crazy things?

Wait did you just called me crazy?- she asks incredulous

I sense that she is about to throw a fit, so i quickly say:

-No, your right Rach, Sam is the dumb one.- i say trying to calm her down

She grins at me and sticks her tongue out to Sam while he rolls his eyes at her smiling again.

-Hello Dear losers!- Santana says pointing to me and Sam- and to you too B!- she says hugging Rachel

-Sannie, you came!- Rach says hugging her back

-Of course i did!

So what are we doing?- Santana asks sitting on a chair on the corner of the room

-Well, a minute ago, Ray was telling us how much she would love to eat the moon, and Finn told her that she wouldn´t even be able to reach it but she said that she could always use a stool- Sam says from the other corner of the room

-What the hell?-she asks slowly

-The doctor gave her some meds to help her with the pain so she´s a little loopy, that´s all!- i explain

-Okay, then- Santana says with an amused face

-So Berry wouldn´t you rather eat the sun? - Santana asks looking at Rachel

Rachel´s face lights up upon hearing apparently santana´s "brilliant" idea.

-That is such a good idea, i didn´t tought about that, but i think i still prefer the moon cause she smells like cheese and all.-Rach tells Santana smiling

Sam groans, cause seriously, Santana is just making this worse.

Tough , looking at Rachel i see her the happiest i have seen in a while so i don´t care how many crazy stuff she says as long as she is happy.

Santana is nodding at Rachel , like she understands her point, wich i am pretty sure she doesn´t.

-Oh i am such a fool, Sannie i present you Finn hudson!- she says motioning her hands in my direction

-It´s a pleasure to meet you Fidiot!- Santana says pretending she doesn´t knows me , sticking her hand out.

-I wish i could say the same thing to you Lopez- i say shaking her hand, just to satify Rach.

-San, isn´t Finny pretty?- she ask pointing at me.

I laugh while Santana looks at her like she has grown two heads and pretends to barf on her bag.

Sam shakes his head with fake disappointement.

-So Sammy, Finny , Sannie, do you like shrek?- she asks with a total serious face.

We look back at her with wide eyes and we all start to laugh.

Hey!

Did you liked it?

What was your favourite part?

Please review!


	11. Moving in!

Hi!

Please review!

Finn´s pov:

Today is Friday, and school is already over, so i will visit rachel now, with Sam and Santana.

Glee Glee Glee

Me, Sam and Santana are on the doorway of Rachel´s hospital bedroom.

I knock on the door.

-Come in- says Rachel weakly

I open the door and i see her laying on the bed with a iv on her arm and her face is pale.

Too pale actually.

-Oh Rachel, what happened?- i ask worried, running to her side

She groans is pain.

-Please, don´t shout!- she says pulling the covers over her head

-No one is shouthing Ray- Sam says making a weird face while Rachel groans again

-My arms are killing me and i have an hideaus headache-she says

-Yeah, that´s probably cause yesterday you were with too much energy- Santana says

-What do you mean?- Rachel asks quietly, her head peeking out of the covers to look at Santana.

-Wait!  
You don´t remember?- Sam asks confused sitting on the arm chair next to Rachel´s bed

-The last thing i remember correctly is Blaine and Kurt visiting me, and Carole and Finn were also here at some point.

-Berry, you don´t remember me and Lady lips visiting you?- Santana asks pointing at Sam

-You were here?

When?- Rachel asks confused

-What do you mean when?- Sam asks exasperaded

-Guys calm down.

The meds she took were pretty strong, that´s why she was a little loopy and probably that´s also why she doesn´t remember anything else- I say

-Yeah, and i can confirm that those meds were strong, i mean for the crazy things she said- Santana says smirking

-Crazy things?

Oh my god, what did i said?-Rachel asks horrified

-Don´t worry Ray, some things you said were starting to mess with my head, but it wasn´t your fault, besides it wasn´t that bad- Sam says looking at Rachel

-Yeah, says the guy that was with his head in his hands begging Rachel to shut up- Santana snaps

-You told me to shut up?- Rachel asks obviously hurt.

-No Ray, i didn´t , Santana is just trying to mess with your head! - Sam says holding Rachel´s hand, while she glares briefly at Santana

-You may have not told her that but you were thinking that!- Santana snaps again glaring at Sam- i mean you were the one that was going crazy and i was the one that was calm during all this shit, yet you make Rachel think you´re the good guy now!

-Shut up Lopez!- Sam snaps back also glaring at Santana

-Guys keep it low, Rach just said she was with a big headache, besides watching her two best friends fight it´s not what she needs at all, so if you can´t control yourselfs, fight outside of the room- i say glaring at both of them

-You´re right Finn- Sam says looking truly sorry- i am sorry Ray, i don´t care what she says about me, right now what matters is your well being- he says now turning to Rachel

I nod, silently agreeing

-This isn´t over! - Santana mutters

-Santana, do you need a minute outside?_- _i ask pointedly at her

-Everything is fine Fidiot, i am here to visit Rachel after all so...- she says waving me off

I choose to ignore Sam´s huff at her and her glare directed at him

-So what kind of crazy things did i said yesterday?- Rachel asks looking at the floor

-Well first of all you said you wanted to eat the moon, cause she smelled like cheese- sam says smiling

-Then i tould you that you wouldn´t even be able to reach it, but you said you could use a stool- i add smirking

Rachel starts blushing and hides her face with her hands.

-Don´t worry Ray, if the moon wasn´t that far, maybe you could actually use a stool- Sam says

I give him a "are you serious?" look while Santana rolls her eyes at Sam´s stupidity

-Sam Evans, don´t you dare to make fun of me!- Rachel says pointing at him

-He wasn´t making fun of you Berry, he is just that dumb- Santana says rolling her eyes again

Sam ignores her insult and sits back on his chair.

-Did i said anything else?- Rachel asks

-Well, you said i am pretty- i say smirking at her

She looks at me with her mouth hanging open.

-I didn´t!- she says

-Unfortunatly, you did Rachel, i know , if i wasn´t here, i wouldn´t have believed it too, but i was so...- Santana says with her arms crossed while i give another glare at her.

-Can i come in?- the doc asks in the doorway

-Sure!- i say

-Well, Miss Berry,i have good news for you!- he says

-You do?- she asks bored

-Yes, congratulations, looks like tomorrow you will be back home!

-Oh god!

Finally!- Rachel says clapping her hands

-Well then, later we will talk about your medication and other important things- he says leaving the room

-Rachel don´t you think it would be a good idea to tell your parents about what´s going on?- Sam asks

-No, they don´t know about my cutting but i think it´s better to keep it that way, they are almost never home anyways- she says sadly

It brokes my heart that she is so alone, but on top of that Rachel being alone in a empty house is too dangerous considering her "condictions", so i talked to Burt and to my mom about this and it´s settled.

-Frankenteen, i think that now is a good time to tell her!- Santana whispers to me

-She will be super mad- i whisper back

-It doesn´t matter, it´s for her well being- Santana whispers

-You´re right!- i say quietly

I turn back and i see Sam and Rachel looking at us questiongly

-Yeah, so Rach, there´s something you need to know- i say rubbing my neck while santana mouths "don´t be a pansy, be firm"

-What?- Rachel asks confused

-You are moving in with me- i say

-What?

No, absolutly not, i knew i couldn´t trust you, gosh why am i so stupid?

I knew it.

But Finn, the answer is NO!- she screams

-It wasn´t a question, Rachel- i snap

-You are moving with me, at least for a while, until you are better!- i say

-No, i won´t do such thing!- she shouts

-You don´t have any other option, i make the calls now, remember?

-You knew about this!- she shout acusingly pointing at Santana.

-Yep, i knew it, and for the first time in my life i agree 100 percent with Fidiot- Santana says

Rachel looks at Sam, making a move with her hands signaling him to talk.

-Sam deserves to say his opinion, he is my best friend so he is an important factor in this choice- she says smiling at Sam

Poor Rachel, doesn´t knows he already agreed.

-Actually Ray, the are right!- Sam says slowly

-Please Sam, tell me you are joking- she says

-No, i´m not, i mean even you said that your dad´s are almost never home, and you know you can´t be alone, so...

She looks destroyed for a second, but then she builds her wall back up

-Fine, i don´t need any of you anyway- she says looking at the the tv

-Hey, Ray, don´t be sad, besides i will be the most of the time with you, so you don´t need to be worried about that!- Sam says trying to making her look at him, yet failing miserably.

-Yes, and the Glee club will take turns to be with you, so we can make sure you are safe- Santana adds

-I told you already, but i will repeat it: I. DON´T . NEED. A . BABYSITTER!- she screams

-Stop Rachel!- i say firmly

She shuts up and turns on the tv, not even looking at any of us.

-Ray, please don´t be mad, i didn´t agreed with them to make you sad, i just want you to be fine- Sam says

I sit back on the sofa, sighing, knowing that at least today, she won´t say a single word to us.

Santana sighs too, muttering that she needs a coffe while she leaves the room.

I look at Sam and mouth" Forget it, she won´t talk to us anymore"

"I know" he mouths back

I look back at Rachel, she is with the tv remote in her hands changing the channels, completly ignoring our presence

Hey guys!

Rachel is mad again!

Did you likes it?

What was your favourite part?

Please tell me your opinion! Bye :)


	12. New home

Hi!

Please review!

Finn´s pov:

Today Rachel will finally be home.

I mean not home, cause she will be living at my house but you know...

I think she is still mad with us about yesterday, but she will eventually get over it

I mean, i know that it must be hard to just live in totally different place with people that you have never lived before, even if she knows us, i think it must be hard for her.

I get it, but it´s for the best.

Glee Glee Glee

The nurse took the iv off Rachel´s arm and the doctor already gave permission for Rach to go home, tough he gave me a lots of meds for her, like if she is in pain or something like that...

-So ready to go? - Sam asks Rachel

Santana helped Rachel to dress herself while me and Sam were in the waiting room.

She look´s really pretty right now.

She is wearing a black dress with pink polka dots, pink flats and a black bow on her beautiful curls.

Tough she is pouting with her arms crossed over her chest, not even saying a word.

-Rachel?

Ready to go?- Sam repeats cause Rachel didn´t gave any sign that she heard him.

She just nods still pouting.

-Fine then- Sam says carrying Rachel´s bag with her things.

-Let me carry that- i tell him, trying to reach out for the bag.

-No, i´ll take it, you walk with Rachel.-Sam says

She hasn´t been up in a few days, cause she has spent all day lying in that hospital bed, so the doctor said that she may feel dizzy or something like that- he adds

I nod turning to Rachel

Santana is right behind Rachel, following her with a frown on her face.

-Are you sure you are okay?-Santana asks Rachel

Rachel nods again.

-It just seems weird, you not talking i mean- she mutters

-She isn´t talking cause she is trowing a fit- i say bored

-Not worth it Ray, you are going to live with him anyway- Sam says shaking his head

She glares at him and he shuts up

Glee Glee Glee

Sam drove us to my house.

I get out of the car and i let it open.

Rach gets out to, and i put my left hand over her back, to steady her if she falls or something like that

She just frowns and shakes my hand out of her back

-Okay then- i mumble

I open the door.

-Home sweet home!- i say sitting on the couch

-Hey fidiot what about you show my girl where is her bedroom?- Santana asks- She didn´t lived here before you know- she adds

Rachel and Sam glare at her upon hearing her comment

-Right!

Okay, Rach follow me upstairs, cause your room is there, okay?- i ask

She nods

We get upstairs and i stop right before her door.

-Okay, Kurt made most of this, like painting and decorating, but i choose the stuff and the colours like i thought you would like.

Anyway, your room is right next to mine, so if something happens, i´m not to far, to you know...- I say trailling of.

I guide her to her door.

The door has a big gold star that has written "Rachel Barbra Berry" in bright pink.

-Wow, Ray, a star... - Sam says trying to make her excited, while she eyes the door up and down tough i can see she is trying to fight a smile off her face.

I open the door for her.

She comes into the room, while me Sam and Santana follow her.

When she sees the room she gasps loudly.

The walls are bright pink and bright purple with gold stars all over them.

There is a desk with her purple laptop and her camera for the myspace videos.

On the corner of the room there are four boxes full of her things.

In the other corner there is a purple sofa full of pillows with gold stars.

Then there are three steps that she quickly climbs, guiding her to her big pink bed.

On the left of the bed there is a big window and on the opposite side the wall has written" Dreams" in a lot of colours.

-Wait, she has to climb stairs to reach her bed?- Santana asks with her mouth hanging open

-They aren´t real stairs, it´s just three steps, that Burt made so the bedroom would be bigger.- i tell her

Rachel turns around, looking back at us

-So what do you think?- i ask slightly nervous

She doesn´t says anything.

She just stares at us with her mouth hanging open.

-I need to go to the bathroom- Sam says

-And i need to stop by home, but i will be back soon, bye ninã!

-Please just tell me you don´t hate it!- i say while i climb the stairs too.

- I love it! -she says excited, and and for the first time in a while she is truly smiling.

-I am glad you do!- i say honestly

Suddenly her beautiful face get full of sadness again and she sits on the bed frowning.

i sit on the bed next to her.

-Why would you do all of this for me?- she asks tearing up

-What?

Oh, Rach i already told you that Kurt made the most of the work and...

-No!-she says interruping me- I mean, you did all this for me, the room, you have been staying with me in the hospital, making sure i eat and all that!

Just, why?

-Cause i love you!- i say simply

-You do?- she asks shocked

-I thought that was obvious- i say shrugging

-But you have been doing all this nice stuff to me and i have been ignoring you and treating you like crap!- she says as if she reached to a brilliant conclusion

-It doesn´t matter, i guess i kinda deserve it, since this is my fault to begin with...- i say

She doesn´t say anything tough i know she wanted to.

-I´m sorry- she says finally

-Rach!- i say interruping her

-No Finn!, you hurted me so, so much but i have been acting like a bitch!- she screams

-Don´t talk about yourself like that!- i shout back

-But IT´S TRUE! -she shouts again, stating to cry

-Please don´t cry Rach!- i say calming down

-I miss the old Rachel Berry- she says quietly looking at the floor- i know nobody liked her, but at least i was a little happy, even if i was alone.

-Rach, the fact that you are with some problems, doesn´t mean you are a different person.

I only love one girl and that´s Rachel Berry.

And she is you.

-I don´t want to cut myself again- she says quickly, looking at me

-You don´t?- i ask wide eyed

-I don´t, i mean i know that sooner or later i will feel the need to do it, but when that happens, please try to stop me- she says

-Of course i will.

I will never let you get hurt again- i say wipping her tears with my thumb.

-I don´t want to live like this.

I wanna eat and be healthy, but i can´t control it.

You Know?

-I don´t know what it feels like, but i know that you are strong enough to stop.

You are the strongest and bravest person i know.

And i can´t express how happy i am , but to help you , you need to colaborate with me.

I mean, i will help you any way, but if you help me, it all will be a lot easier.

-I will try ,at least- she says

-But when i tell you to not do something, you really need to listen to me!- i add

-I will try- she repeats

-Okay, thanks for colaborating, i will leave you alone now, so you can explore your room on your own- i say standing up

-Wait!- she says stopping me

-What?- i ask

-Thank you so much Finn, for everything- she says hugging me , while i hug back shocked

-Rach, i am doing this cause i am selfish.- i say

-What?

No, you aren´t selfish in any way- she says quickly

-I am.

I am helping you, cause i need you.

So in some way i am kind of doing this for myself.- i say smiling

-I higly doubt, that helping me can be selfish in any way, but i won´t argue with you- she says, and for a moment she lookes like she was completly fine.

-Ok, so i am in the living room, and don´t try anything, cause i can hear you so i will quickly find out if something is going on up here, okay?- i ask lowering my head to make eye contact with her

-Okay!- she says

-Oh! One more thing, the room hasn´t mirrors ,cause i was afraid you could use it to cut youself!- i say shrugging

-What?- she asks looking mad

-Colaborating, remember?- i ask

She nods looking at the floor, mumbling "fine"

-Okay, then- i say living the room

I close the door and turn around to find Sam looking at me smiling.

-Phase one?- he ask high fiving me

-Complete!- i answer him

Hey!

What was your favourite part?

Please review!


	13. Truce

Hey!

Thanks for your sweet comments!

Please review!

Sam´s pov:

I am sitting with Finn on the sofa of his house while Ray is still in her new bedroom.

I could see on her face how much she loved it and i heard her´s and Finn´s talk.

Tough, she can´t know that.

-So do you think that Ray will colaborate with you?- i ask

-Honestly?

No, i mean i believe that she will try but the need to cut herself will be stronger.- he explains

-I guess you´re right!- i addmit sighing

-Don´t worry dude, you and me can protect her.- he says shrugging

-So you´re not worried?- i ask not convinced

-Hell No!

I am like always thinking about "What if she hurts herself?", "what can i do to stop it?", you know?

But i gotta keep it cool, otherwise i will just lose it.

I nod my head.

-You and me dude, you and me!- i say quietly

No, me and Finn aren´t friends and no we will never be friends.

But we have an understandment and i kinda won respect for him when Rachel was in the hospital, cause let´s face it, he did a good job.

-And...- i start

-Hush!- he says interruping me, making a sign with his hand.

I turn around i see Rachel walking down the stairs.

-Hey guys!

What are you guys doing?- she asks sitting on the couch between me and Finn.

-Nothing special!

Right Sam?- Finn asks looking pointedly at me.

-Sure!- i say quickly

She looks suspicious tough she doesn´t say anything.

-I wanna get out of this house soon!

I have been locked up for too long!- she says resting her head on the sofa.

-Hummm... Sure you will be out soon!- i say trying to make her happy, tough what i said it´s not a lie, actually i think hanging out in somewhere will make her good.

-Yeah, as long as you´re not alone!-Finn says while she glares at him

-I want to be alone!- Rachel says still glaring at finn

-Sorry!...Colaborating, you know?- he says with a fake sorry expression

-I kinda regret saying that!- she mutters

-I know!- he says- you can give up on colaborating, i think i can handle you on myself!

She crosses her arms and huffs in irritation.

-Company won´t be a problem- i say- every single member of glee club will take turns to be with you!

. I disagree ,so that awful plan must be cancelled- she says with a furious face

-And here we go!- Finn mumbles

-I heard you, Finn Hudson!- she says pointing at him

-Good, maybe you will actually listen to me and stop throwing a fit , everytime we do something to help you!- he says

-Can´t you just stop fighting for a freaking second?- i ask

-Language Samuel!

Your parents wouldn´t be proud if they heard your new vocabulary!- she warns

-Actually, i think we don´t!- Finn says ignoring Rachel´s previous commentary.-i mean i will do the decisions, but Rachel is too stubborn to agree with me, so we can´t stop fighting

-So now, you are blaming me for this?

What the hell?

I can´t believe you sometimes Finn Hudson!

And to think that some minutes ago, i was going to colaborate with you on taking away all my choices, and the worst part is that i actually thanked you for that!- she shouts mad

-You two, just stop!- i shout, while they shut up looking back at me

-First of all Finn is right on this Rachel.

You want to make your own decisions , but the true is that you haven´t proved us you can do it responsably.

Second of all Rachel, how can you call me out on my "wrong vocabulary", when you just cursed a minute ago?- i ask looking at Rachel whose mouth is hanging open and at Finn´s smirking face

-But- i add- Finn you don´t need to provoke her!

Like you are always saying that you make the calls now but you know that it makes Rachel crazy, so...

-I just want her to know who the boss is in here- he says playfully

Rachel throws a pillow at his head.

-You two are a lost cause- i say watching them in a pillow fight- i am going to the kitchen, i need water- i say leaving the room shaking my head

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov:

I knock on Fidiot´s door, and Sam opens it.

-Hey Evans!- i say

-Hello Lopez!- he greets back

I start heading to the living room

-I´m not sure if you wanna go in there- Sam says stopping me on the tracks- Finn and Rachel are in a pillow fight since the half past hour.

-I think i am going to risk it!- say sarcastly, while i get in to room

Yes, there is a Finchel pillow fight.

Rachel is shouting at Finn calling him " giant idiot" and he is screaming at her calling her "dramatic dwraf"

-What the hell is going on here? - i ask with fake venom- this isn´t star wars 3 guys, could you two lover birds break up your love fest?

They stop what they are doing to glare at me at the same time.

-How cute! Now you to plan the exact same second to glare at me.

Gosh young love is so beautiful- i say sarcastly

-Stop it Santana, you better than anyone else knows that we´re not dating!- she says firmly while Finn sadly looks at the floor tough Rachel doesn´t even notices it cause she is already giving me some moral speech.

-Me and Finn are friends, except when he gets me mad, wich let me tell you that lately is a lot of times- she says briefly glaring at him

-What can i say Baby?

You never agree with me so... -he says joking

-Pet names already?

God you two are so going to do the nasty!- i say joking.

A joke that apparently wasn´t funny for Rachel.

-Santana!- she cries horrified

-Please Rachel, you are my best friend, and i wish that your future husband would be someone better, but we all know that Finchel is inevitable.

Just don´t forget that i told you this, when the role of maid of honor comes!- i tell her

She aims a pillow at my head, but i lower myself on the ground before she hits me.

-I´m sorry lopez but i have to disagree with you, they are always fighting, so..-Sam says

-Sam is right.

Mine´s and Finn´s lately talks always end up in screaming and shouting or fighting and insulting.- Rachel says

-Yeah, we are kind of exageratting on that- Finn says rubbing his neck

-Okay, i addmit i haven´t been an easy person to be around.

I am always too energetic but latetly i have been some kind of ungrateful bitch that snaps at everyone.

-And i shoud be more patient with you!- Finn says looking like a reached a brilliant idea

-Truce?- he adds sticking his hand out for Rachel

-Truce- she says shaking his head

-Wanna bet how in five minutes they will be having a fight again?- i whisper to Sam

-It´s on, Lopez!- Sam whispers back

Hi!

Did you enjoyed it?

What was your favourite part?

Please review, it´s the only way i know that you guys like my work.

Bye :)


	14. Trust

Hi!

Please review!

Finn´s pov:

-My mom is almost coming from her hospital shift- i say looking at the living room´s clock

-She is?- Santana asks- well then i guess i will go home, but Berry i will visit you late.

-You don´t need to go Santana, truth is that my mom isn´t your biggest Fan but she knows you are here for Rachel, so you got nothing to worry about- i say

-Thanks Fidiot, but i have to go home anyway.

But i will come here tomorrow to pick you up!- Santana says pointing at Rachel

-Pick me up?- Rachel asks confused

-Yeah duh!

Tomorrow is Sunday, and it´my day to be with you, so we will go out!-Santana explains while Rachel rolls her eyes.

-Please you know you want it!- Santana says winking ,seeing Rachel´s weird face- Bye berry!

-See you Santana- Rachel says while Santana leaves the house.

-Well, me on the other side, will stay here with you for a little more, Ray!- Sam says sitting closer to her- I hope you don´t mind Finn!

-Of course not, you and Rachel are best friends you have all the right to stay here!- i say honestly

-So this is getting boring- Rachel says- who wants to watch Funny girl?- she asks standing up

-Sorry Ray, but that movie is at your house!- Sam says smiling, happy to getting rid of watching that damn movie again, while Rachel searches trough my movies on the shelf.

-Yeah i know Sam, but i am sure Finn has a copy of the movie somewhere in here!- she says still searching trought the dvd´s, while Sam glares pointedly at me.

-Here, i knew it!- she says with movie on her hand.

Me and Sam groan in unison when we hear the opening lines of "Funny girl"

Glee Glee Glee

-Hello kids!- My mom says coming into the room

-Hey Carole!- Rachel says while Sam says " hello mrs. Hummel" and i mumble an "hi mom"

-So what have you been up to?- she ask

-Nothing special ,Rachel made us watch Funny girl- i say bored

-Again!- Sam mumbles tired

-Sam are you sleepy?- Rachel asks shaking his arm

-Ray, i know you love her, but if i hear Barbra´s streisand voice again i am pretty sure i will throw up- He says

-Okay, then.

I have another favourite movie, and we can watch it for the next time.

-Does Barbra Streisand is in it?- Sam says hopeful

-No.- she says while Sam fist bumps

-Anything Ray, as long as it´s not another boring musical.

-It´s not- she says

-Then it´s perfect - Sam answers- just for curiosity, what´s the name of the movie?- Sam asks

-Twilight Saga- Rachel says clapping while i groan

Suddenly Sam happy face turns into a frown

-You are kidding, right?- Sam asks

-No, why would i be?

Anyway i need to go upstairs, i am going to change, but i will be back soon- Rachel says leaving the living room

-Why couldn´t she like Avatar, why?- he mumbles with his head in his hands

Glee Glee Glee

Sam´s pov:

-Kids, the dinner is ready!- Carole shouts from the kitchen

Me, Rachel and finn stand up from the couch and go into the kitchen

-Well, Ray i will see you later, i will come by today- i say moving closer to hug her.

-Sam why don´t you have dinner with us?- Carole asks

-Thank you mrs. hummel, but i wasn´t here with Finn, i was her for Rachel- i tell her

-So, you are Rachel´s guest!- she says

-Okay, i guess i can text my mom!- i say sitting in one chair around the dinner table

-Where is Burt?- Finn asks sitting across me.

-He is working on the tire shop till late and Kurt is having dinner at Blaine´s house- she says putting a big tray of food on the table

-Sit honey!- Carole tells Rachel, seeing her standing up against the wall

-Thanks!- Rachel says sitting next to me

-So you two are best friends, huh?- Carole asks sitting next to Finn, pointing at me and ray

-Yeah- i say- i know it´s weird you know?

A boy and a girl being best friends, but ...

-We don´t care about what people think- Rachel says interrupping me

-And that´s the best you can do, i am sure you two love each other and that´s the most important thing for a good friendship- Carole says

-Yeah, just don´t end up like me and Puck.

He betrayed me, and now we barely talk.- Finn says

-Yeah, but that thing with Rachel was kinda your fault so you should forgive him- i tell him

-It´s not because of that, it´s cause of last year.- Finn says curtly

-Hey, about that, i would like to know everything about last year, but no one tells me anything, it looks like it´s a big secret!- i say watching Rachel´s face grow hard

-Last year is gone!

We don´t need to talk about it!- she says looking mad and is it hurt?

-Yeah, let´s talk about better things- Finn says trying to change the topic- like do you heard that coach beiste is going to recruit new members?

I am looking at Rachel intensly trying to figure out what changed her good mood so quickly.

-Sam?- Finn says snapping me out of my toughts

-Huh?

-I asked you if you knew that coach beiste is recruiting new members for the football team-Finn repeats

-Oh, no i actually didn´t- i say looking back at Rachel who is looking at the floor like it´s suddenly really interesting

Glee Glee Glee

Next day:

Rachel´s pov:

I am on my laptop looking at my latest myspace videos.

I haven´t uploaded one in weeks.

Suddenly i hear the doorbell ring, so i start running to open the door.

-Don´t run Rachel, you can fall from the stairs, i will open the door!- Finn says walking past me

-Finn i am pretty sure, you are much more clumbsy than i am, besides i am not a little girl, i think i can open the door on my own- i say following him

He ignores me and opens to door to find Santana with a bored look on her face

-So, let´s get going Berry, and don´t look at me like that Fidiot!- Santana says- i know how to that care of Rachel!

-Just don´t leave her alone, not even in the bathroom, and don´t let her drink alcool- Finn says

-Rachel i think you should use a jacket or something like that, it´s cold outside you know?- he asks

-Thanks Dad- i mumble sarcastly , while getting my coat from the couch

-Don´t worry Berry, finn is just jeaulous that other guys will see you in that short dress- Santana says rolling her eyes

-Very Funny- Finn says glaring at her

-See?

He doens´t even denies it!- Santana exclaims

-Okay, let´s going!- i say

-Lopez, have her back by ten!- Finn says

-What?- i ask turning around

-Fine Fiodiot, at ten o´clock she will be on this doorstep- Santana says crossing her arms

-What?

No, you are not my dad!- i say furious

-The clock doesn´t stop Rach, so if you really want to go out, i suggest you to go now, cause the more time you spent trying to argue with me, more time you will lose.- Finn says

-I think i can decide when i wanna be back!

-Sure, Rachel!- Finn mumbles sarcastly

-Have fun!- he says

-Bye Hudson!- Santana says dragging me to her car while i keep muttering some few choice of words to the one and only Finn hudson.

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov:

-Okay we are going to the mall, is that okay with you?- i ask looking at Rachel

She mumbles "yes" with her arms crossed

-Please Berry, you aren´t trowing another fit cause of Frankenteen´s curfew?- Santana asks snorting

I nod without looking at her and suddenly her face gorw serious

-Listen to me.

I don´t like Hudson and i am pretty sure that i never will, but you should see his side too Rachel.

He is trying to help you and protect you, and sometimes you don´t do the best actions and you aren´t considering that he would rather have you heathy and happy instead of sad and full of problems.- Santana snaps

-I am acting like a stupid brat again, right?- i ask sadly

-Like a stupid brat, no, but you could be more understandidng towards him.

Rachel you can trust him.

-I am not sure if i can !- i say

-Then trust me!

You don´t need to be afraid that he is going to hurt you!- Santana exclaims reaching the parking lot.

-But what if he does?- i ask quietly tering up

-Berry, if he ever hurts you again i will kill him!- she says placing a comforting hand on my arm

-You will?- i ask

-Of course, now let´s do some shopping since you don´t buy new those horrible knee socks for too long!- Santana says making me laugh

Hey, hope you like it!

What was your fav part?

Please review!


	15. Shopping and cookies

Hey guys!  
Please review!

Rachel´s pov:

-San please let´s stop for a while!- i say feeling tired and a little dizzy

-Okay, let´s sit on that bench over there!- she says her with her back turned to me, pointing to a bench

-Ughh!- i say sitting down, feeling even more dizzy

-God Berry you don´t look fine!- she says finally looking at me.

-I am not feeling well!- i say putting my hand over my head trying to cover the light

-Did you ate anything today?- she asks her brow raised in concern

-Of course, finn made me eat at least a salad!- i say quietly

She nods.

-Are you sure you will be fine?- she asks

-Yeah, just let me rest my eyes a little!- i say closing my eyes

-Gosh Berry don´t black out in the midle of the mall, do i need to call an ambulance?- she asks shaking my arm

-No i´m just tired and sleepy, that´s all - i say tough i am not sure it´s that, but i need to calm Santana down.

-If you say so!- she says crossing her arms

A few minutes after i open my eyes again.

-Okay, let´s go have more fun!- i say as excitedly as possible

-So you are alright now?- she asks leaning closer

-Yeah, it´s just that i was so long laying in an hospital bed and now i am at the mall runing from store to store all day.

I am sure it was just a little breaking strain.

She nods quietly tough i am not sure if she is really convinced with my explanation.

Let´s face it, i am a good actress but Santana is an expert on making up excuses, so she can easly see right trough me.

I just hope this is not the case.

-Okay!- i say standind up reaching for my shop bags but i am quickly stopped by Santana.

-Don´t you dare Berry, i will take the bags to the car and we can both walk freely.

-Fine- i say while Santana takes our shopping bags.

Glee Glee Glee

-Come on, let´s go to the food court, i will buy you whathever you want to eat- Santana says dragging me there

-I am not so hungry!- i say

-Sure, but you will eat anyway, i am not Frankenteen Berry, you can´t argue with me!- She says

-Fine, but only if you eat too!- i say sticking my hand out

-Deal- she says shaking it

-Okay, so there is a lot of food in here, chose whatherever you want!- she says pointing to all the food shops around us.

-I think a slice of pizza will be fine!- i say

She smiles and says:

-Yeah i will buy one slice for you and one slice for me- she says taking out her purse

-No, let me pay- i say searching for the money on my bag, but she smacks my hand away.

-Don´t you dare Berry.

I pay and you eat- she says

-Okay- i agree smiling

-Good- she says also smiling- i will also buy you a pretzel so you can eat , you need some sugar in your tiny hot body- she adds smirking

I nod, knowing that there is no point in arguing, while she takes my hand and leads me to a table, telling me that she will be right back.

Glee Glee Glee

-Hey, do you want to come over to my house?

My mom misses you like crazy- Santana says driving down the road

-I would love to, but Finn said that he wanted me back at 10:00 pm.- i say shrugging

-Don´t worry about it!

It´s only 8:00 o´clock now- she says cheking her clock

-Okay, then i would love to go!- i say honestly

-Awsome!-She says turning to me to give me a big smile

Glee Glee Glee

-Hi mom!

I brought a guest- she says while i am hiding behind the door

-Please Santana, don´t tell me you brought one of those cheerleaders- She says and for the tone of her voice she sounds mad

-Mommy, i told you i didn´t even liked them.

I don´t even talk to any of them anymore- Santana adds

-Okay, then i don´t know!- Carmen admits

Santana pushes me to the front, so her mom can see me.

-Surprise, surprise!- Santana says smirking

-Oh dios mios!

Honey,i missed you so much- Santana´s mom says hugging me while i hug back smiling.

-I missed you too.- i say

-Yeah, and i brought you here, cause my mom wouldn´t stop whining about it!- Santana says huffing tough she is smirking

-Of course, i haven´t seen this little young lady since last week when i visited her at the hospital.-Carmen says putting her arm around my shoulders

I flinch at mention of me being in the hospital, and it seems like Santana saw me doing it

-Well, i am gonna take Rachel to my bedroom, now Mom, she needs to see my new dress- Santana says trying to change the subjet, grabbing my arm to guide me to her bedroom.

When she touches my arm, it starts hurting really bad, so i quickly push back flinching

She seems to get it, cause her eyes widen and she quickly apoligizes

-I´m so sorry, i didn´t mean to hurt you, Rachel- She says tearing up

-San, please calm down, really i´m fine- i lie not looking in her eyes

-So, c´mon let´s go, i wanna see your new dress- i say seeing her frozen on the spot

-Sure- she says guiding me to her bedroom,but this time instead of touching my arms, she puts her hand behing my back.

-Okay, where is the dress?- i ask trying to sound excited

-Humm. i think it´s already in my bathroom, please sit down on my bed while i will try to find it- She says moving to her closet

I sit on my bed, and i feel dizzy again, just like in the mall but this time is much stronger and i also feel a terrible pain in my arms

i close my eyes trying to make it stop, but the pain only gets worst.

I put an hand over my mouth trying to stop myself from screaming in agony.

-Rachel?- i hear Santana´s distant voice.

-Berry?

What is wrong with you?

Is it your arms?- she asks kneeling mext to me, while i open my eyes to look at her.

I start sobbing from the pain and dizzyness, unable to keep it to myself anymore

-Mom!

Mom, COME HERE NOW!- Santana shouts tearing up

Her mom runs to the room and sees me there.

-Oh dear!

What is happening?- She asks

-Please mom, go get water!- Santana screams

I groan in pain from all the screaming going around

-Shh, calm down Berry, whatever you are feeling i promise it will go away soon- Santana whispers in my hair, hugging me so of course touching my arms

She sees me flinching again and gets up

-Wait, your arms are hurting right?- she asks looking at me

I silently nod

-Okay, don´t worry i´ve got this.

I got some of your meds to the pain, on my bag, i will go get it but i will be back in a second!- she says running in the opposite direction

I close my eyes again.

After a few minutes i feel someone shaking my shoulder and i open my eyes to find Santana and her mom looking at me.

-Here, open your mouth!- Santana says with a pill on her hand

I open my mouth and i take the pill, then Santana hands me a cup of water that i quickly drink in long sips

-Just lay still for a few minutes.

The doctor told me that those pills would have an almost instant effect on you, so you will be in no pain soon- She says sitting next to me on the bed.

-You can go now Mom- Santana says looking back at her mom

Carme looks at me , not moving.

-You can go, i am fine- i whisper quietly while she nods smiling at me one last time, before leaving the room

Glee Glee Glee

Santana is driving me back home

I am fine now, thanks to her and those magic pills

-Are you sure you are fine?- Santana asks rubbing my hand

-Totally.

Thanks for the meds, the really helped- i say looking at her

-You´re more than welcome, just don´t scare me like this everyday- She says joking- I can´t imagine how much pain you felt in your arm- Santana adds, now frowning

-It wasn´t just the pain in my arms, i also felt dizzy!- i say, quickly covering my mouth with my hand realizing i told her that

Ugh, i hate word vomit!

-That´s it Berry, tell me everything i need to know!- she says smirking knowing that i didn´t mean to say that

I glare at her

-What?- she asks with fake inoccence

I only shake my head pretending to be disappointed

Glee Glee Glee

Santana knocks in Finn´s (or ours?) house

He opens the door and looks at us in surprise.

-Hey Fidiot!- Santana says- Here it is, as i promised i brought your girl safe and sound!- Santana says pointing to me

-Wait!

I told you that Rachel needed to be here at 10:00 and right now it´s only 9:00!- he says confused

-Yeah, about that- Santana says pretending to be bored- your little berry tought that she should come early, she had a change of heart, and don´t worry you can thank me later for that.

Finn looks at me smirking softly.

-She did?- he asks her slowly, tough he is still looking at me.

-Yeah, yeah- she says quickly- i need to go, i can´t take Finchel eye fucking for more than five minutes, but i will see you tomorrow morning Berry- Santana says winking at me before leaving.

Finn opens the door for me and i take off my coat putting it on the couch

-Mom still isn´t home, Burt is still working late and Kurt and Blaine are out probably shopping, again- Finn says rolling his eyes in the last part

I nod looking at the floor

-You didn´t need to come early- He says sitting on the sofa- i would be totally cool with it, if you wanted to hang out with Santana for a little more.

-No, i wanted to come.

I am sorry for being so harsh with you!- i say looking at the floor- i know that i have been apoligizing a lot to you later, but you deserve them all!

I have been selfish and mean with you while you have only been trying to protect me.

I promise i will try to not snap at you so much, even if i don´t agree with your decisions

-It´s fine, i am not mad at you Rach!- he says

-But you had the right to!- i say- you were mad at me before , so why now, now that i really deserve it?

-Because before i was a selfish idiot, but the real me could never really be mad at you- he says looking at me- so you don´t need to be sorry, okay?- he asks lowering his head to make eye contact with me.

I nod.

-Cool!- he says smiling while i genuely smile back

-So...- he starts

-Wait!

I have something for you- i say interruping him,searching for it on my bag

-You didn´t need to Rach.. he says trailling off

-I really needed to, here!- i say handing him a white box

He opens it and smiles at me.

-You see?

I asked Santana´s mom if i could cook in her kitchen and she said she was totally fine with that, so as a way of saying i am sorry i baked you my "i´m sorry" cookies.

Once more, i am so sorry for acting like a brat!- i say smiling

-You weren´t being a brat!

You were kinda of right actually, i do sound like an overprotected parent but i just need to make sure you are okay- he says looking at me waiting to see my reaction

-Thank you for that!- i say nodding in understanding.

-You are so welcome- he says smiling.

-So do you wanna eat a cookie?- he adds

-No ,thank you so much for your offer, but i baked this only for you- i say

-Just eat the damn cookie Rach- he says smiling

-Okay if you insist- i say laughing

-I do- he say also laughing

-I propose this toast cookie to the amazing Rachel berry!- he say knocking his cookie into mine.

I start laughing

-A toast cookie, really?- i ask smirking

-Of course, this is even better than any other toast cause this cookies are more delicious!- he says, making me laugh again.

I don´t remember the last time i laughed so much.

Hey, hope you liked it!

What was your fav part?

Please review!


	16. Buckle up princess, you are being wooed!

Hey!

Thanks for your sweet comments!

Please review!

Finn´s pov:

-Wake up Rach, you gotta get ready for school!- I tell her, shaking her arm while she puts a pillow over her had trying to protect her ears from hearing any sound

-Please Daddy, just give me more five minutes!- She says groaning while i smirk

Usually i think that people sleeping is gross cause they have a lot of drool and they talk like zombies.

Of course Rachel had to be the exception

She is for sure the cutest sleepy person in the world.

-Okay, Rach, i didn´t wanted to do this but you leave me with no choice- i say pulling the covers off her body, showing me her cute pajamas.

-Uggh, can´t a person have a nice sleep?- she growls

-Rachel, hear me out, if you don´t wake up now you will be LATE for school!- i say slowly marking the word late

-Oh gosh!- she says quickly standing up- i´m sorry finn, i forgot i was here and not in my house and i am so sleepy that i lost track of time- she says frowning- i will be definatly late for school, i mean usually when i walk to school it takes me like an hour to get there.

-Rach, stop!

Calm down, first of all if you quickly dress you will have plenty of time to eat your breakfast and you won´t be late for school, i was just saying that to wake you up.

Second of all, you won´t walk to school, i will drive you there!- i say

-I am not so sure if that´s a good idea- Rache says looking at the floor

-C´mon Rachel, do you think i would allow you to walk alone all the way to school, specially in a cold day like this?- i ask shaking my head

She stays silent.

-I don´t wanna fight with you so i wil simply take that as a yes.

See you downstairs in fifteen minutes!- I say leaving her bedroom

Glee Glee Glee

I am on my truck waiting for Rachel to eat her breakfast.

I see the door opening and i see her in a cat sweater and cute short skirt.

Too short actually.

If see any guy cheking out Rachel´s legs, ass or any other part of her, you bet i will kick their asses.

-H-he-y- she says shivering getting in the car.

I pull out a blanket from my backseat car.

-Here cover yourself up!- i say giving her the blanket

-Tha-n-ks, F-finn- she says slighty smiling.

-So, you had a good sleep?- i ask her smiling

-Actually i am pretty sure i slept like 2 hours- she says not looking at my face

-What?

Why?- i ask frowning

-Humm... i have insomnia, wich means inability to sleep, it started since a little before christmas, when we...- she says trailling off.

-Broke up- i say finishing her sentence

-Yeah, and it got worst when you and Quinn started dating again.- she says placing her gaze on the door

My heart breaks.

Another thing that´s my fault

-I´m so sorry- i say ashamed

-Don´t be, it´s not your fault!- she says quiclky

I sigh, knowing that´s not true

We reach the school´s parking lot.

-Hey take my hoddie!- i say giving it to her.

-No way, i am fine finn.

Besides without it you can catch a cold!- she says shaking her head

-Please, Rach you know i am always hot!- i say joking, making her laugh

-C´mon take it!- i add

-Okay, thanks.

I nod my head.

She starts to get out of the car but i stop her .

-Wait!- i say putting an hand over her shoulder.

She sits down again and looks at me

-Did i told you how beautiful you look today?- i ask seeing a light blush spread over her cheeks

She gasps wide eyes looking at her hands

-You think i am pretty?- she asks looking at her fingers

-Pretty?

You are stunning Rach.

The most beautiful girl i have ever seen.

The most perfect girl in the world- i say honestly

She looks back at me smiling.

-Thanks Finn, not only for the hoddie but for telling me this.

It means a lot to me- she says smiling

-I need you to know something.- i say while she nods listening

-I know that i hurted you so bad in the past, but i will do whatever it takes to make it up to you Rachel.

You deserve the world.

I wish i could give you that, and while i know i can´t, i will do anything to prove you how much i love you.

I will always love you, even if you don´t love me back- i say looking at her face.

She looks at the floor tearing up

-It´s hard to believe all that- she says- i am not calling you a liar- she quickly adds in fear that she offended me- it´s just...- she says trailling off

-No Rach, i get it.

I hurt you too much

I broke your heart and now you don´t trust me.- i say

-Yeah.- she says- i can´t get back together with you!

-I know you aren´t ready for that, but i am warning you that i won´t give up.- i say making eye contact with her.

-I don´t want you to waist your time.- she says sadly

-You could never, ever be a waist of time !- i say intensly

-It´s your choice- she says quietly

-Exactly, so buckle up princess, you are being wooed!- i say making her chuckle

I open the car door for her and i held out my hand, helping her get out of it.

-Thanks- she says clutching my hoddie more close to her.

-You are welcome.

Can i take you to class?

-Okay!- she says nodding .

-Good- i reply smiling.

The smile is quickly wipped off my face whe i see her shiver again.

-You are still cold?- i ask

-A little- she says nodding.

-Can i?- i ask moving closer

She stays quiet.

-Of course i can!- i answer for her, putting my arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to me, trying to make her warm.

Hey!

Finchel is on!

Did you liked it?

Please comment

What was your fav part?

Bye :)


	17. Save a life!

Hey guys!

Please review

Finn´s pov:

-Finn!- Sam shouts running to me

-Calm down Sam, did something happened?- i ask

-It´s Ray!- he says panting, starting to run again , this time in the opposite direction

- What happened to Rachel?- i ask worried

Sam turned just around enough to look at me as he kept running down the hall.

-Fucking Amizo and Karofsky along with some guys from the hockey team slushie bombed her outside the auditorium.- he says growling

I couldn't even respond to Sam because i was seeing red. My fists clenched in angry as i started to think about those assholes throwing not one, but at least four slushies at Rachel at once. That's what a slushie bomb was. They stung like a fucking son of a bitch and the syrup soaked into every piece of fabric.

-How did you found that out?- i ask slowly, still trying to control myself

-I was going to meet Ray for lunch,and i knew she was in the auditorium so i went to get her.

I got there just in time to see them doing it.

I was gonna to beat the shit out of them, but helping Rachel was my main priority, i can kick their asses later- he adds also clenching his fist

I nod agreeing.

-I know that Rachel isn´t the most popular girl in school, but people just started laughing, no one moved a finger to help her!- he shouts more to himself than to me- and she started sobbing so hard, so i took her to the girls bathroom and then i went around school to find you, cause i know that you can calm her down- he continues

-So you left her alone?- i ask

-No!

Brittany was in the bathroom and she promised that she would be there with Rachel while i was gone- he quickly says

We finally reach the girls bathroom.

Sam opens the door and we both get in, ignoring the girls squeaks.

I am completly focused on the tiny brunette sobbing in Brittany´s arms.

-Britt, let go of me i am destroying your clothes- she whispers between the sobbing

-Shhh, Rachie, don´t worry about it!- Brittany says still hugging Rachel who is covered in ice slushy from head to toe.

-Oh Rach!- i say, my heart breaking for her

-Finn, Sam, you guys don´t need to be here- she says quietly with her eyes full of tears.

-Of course we do Doll- Sam says confortingly

-I just feel so ashamed!- she sobs loudly

Brittany lets go of her and leads her to my arms.

-Shh baby doll!- i say hugging her close to me- you don´t need to feel that way, me and Sam will make them pay, i promise.

-Yeah, we will kill them!- Sam says rubbing Rachel´s arm

-Thank you- she says finally looking at us

She seems more relaxed now, her breathing has finally come to normal and she isn´t crying anymore.

-What are friends for?- Sam asks with a sad smile

-You should change before you get a cold!- i say looking at Rachel who is looking at the floor with pain in her eyes.

-Are you hurt anywhere Rach?- i ask looking at her up and down looking for any signs of blood

-Rachie, you need to tell Finn what you told me!- Brittany says looking at me

-What?- i ask looking at Rachel who stays quiet.

-Rachie told me that the ice slushy made her arms hurt a lot!- Brittany says

I look back at Sam with worried eyes.

-I don´t have any pills to give her!- i say quietly- Fuck, i am such an idiot, i should have her meds with me in case she needed them!

-Don´t worry, i got a box of those pills in my locker.- Sam says shrugging- I´ll go get them, and while i go please stay calm,okay Ray?- he asks looking at Rachel,before leaving

-From now on Rach, when you feel any kinda of pain you need to tell us, okay?- i ask

-Fine- she mumbles

-Look Finn, i think it´s better for you to leave now, i will clean up Rachel and i will help her get dressed, and if you guys want, you can wait in the hallway- Brittany says.

-I don´t have any clothes with me!- Rachel says with a raspy voice

-Don´t worry about that, i have a change of clothes in this bag, see?- Brittany asks showing Rachel her bag.

-Okay, i´ll go- i say leaving with my hands in my pockets

* * *

Santana´s pov:

I am in English class with a bunch of dumb cherios.

The worst part is that they are sitting next to me so i have to hear they shitty talks.

-Have your heard the news?- Bitch number one asks

-What news?- Bitch number two asks confused

-The loser that was bomb shushied.- Bitch number one says back

-No, i haven´t. Who was it?- Bitch number two asks

-It was that Glee club freak-Bitch one says

My fist clenches.

Someone from Glee club was slushied.

God i feel bad for whoever was, except if it was Fabray.

If it was her i would probably laugh my head off.

-Wich one?

They are all freaks?Bitch number 4 says while the other three bitches snicker

-It was the Girl with the big nose and the ugly clothes!- Bitch number three answers

Oh god, are they talking about Rachel?

Could it really be her?

-Oh yeah! I heard that Finn hudson and Sam evans are gonna kick the asses of who did that!- Bitch number 4 says

-Yeah, that´s true!- Bitch number three agrees nodding.

-I don´t even feel bad for her!- Bitch number one says scoffing

Unable to take it anymore, i slam my hands on the table turning to them with a furious look.

-Look you bitches, would you just fucking stop talking?

I won´t allow you to make fun of my best friend!

So the four of you just shut up, before i end you!- i scream getting everyones attention

-What is going on here?- the english teacher asks looking at us, just like everyone else in this room.

-Something happened with Rachel Berry, and they were making fun of it!- i shout

-Mrs Lopez, i heard you insult this four girls, and that is not allowed on school grounds and you know it!- She says

-They were making fun on my best friend, do you want me to praise them for that?- i ask with venom in my voice-You know what?

You can call my mom to school or get me suspension, i don´t even care!- i say before leaving the classroom

* * *

I storm in the girls bathroom looking around for any signs of Rachel.

-Berry?- i ask sofly

-In here!- Brittany says

-Britt?

I was asking for Rachel, not for you- i say

-I know San, Rachie is right next to me

I saw her in the bathroom full of slushy , so helped her cleaning up.- Brittany says

-Okay, i will open the door now!- i say before opening sthe stall door

I see Rachel in a black skirt and a purple shirt with matching sneakers.

She also has a green hoddie in her hands.

-Brittany gave me her clothes and i washed Finn´s hoddie.

He gave me it today morning, and i still wanted to wear it so.

-You washed the hoddie Berry, but you aren´t using it all wet!- i say shaking my head

-It´s not wet, I dried it with the hairdryer- Britt says

-Okay, then.

-So how does she look?- Brittany asks pointing at Rachel

-Damn Berry, too bad you´re not gay!- i joke, tough she really looks amazing

She looks at me making a small smile

-C´mon you´re not gonna be all sad, from what those losers did to you, are you?- i ask

She shakes her head.

-She was hurt in the arms- Brittany says matter of factly

-You were?- i ask worried

-Yeah, i am fine now tough, Sam had some pills in his locker and i already took them so...- She says trailling off

I nod.

-Let´s get going then!- I tell them

-Actually i have to meet up with Artie, so i can´t go with you girls- Brittany says closing her bag.

-Thank you Britt!- Rachel says smiling at Brittany

-It was nothing, i just helping out a friend.

Bye girls!- She say waving at us, before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel´s pov:

San asked me to go with her to her locker.

-So school´s out tomorrow even tough it´s tuesday- she says- wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight to celebrate?

-I would love to, San,but today it´s Sam´s day to "take care of me", so...- i say trailling off

-Oh, it´s fine- she says disappointed

-Hey, but what if tomorrow you would come over and have a sleepover at my/Finn´s house?- i ask

-Yeah that would be fun!- she says more excited

-Great!

-Hey Ray, we have been looking everywhere for you!- Sam says behing me, Finn next to him

-Hey guys- i say more quiet

-So are you better Rach?- Finn asks

-Yeah, thanks to you- i tell him- and to you too- i say now turning to Sam

-So that you know we already took take of those assholes- Finn says

-Yeah, they won´t bother you that soon- Sam adds

-Well anyway, i better get going,but don´t forget that today we will go out, i will pick you up at 6:30- he says.

-Okay, i will be ready by then, bye Sam.

-Bye Ray!- he says leaving

-So, do you wanna ride?- Santana asks me

-Actually i will drive her home, we live in the same place anyway- Finn says before i could open my mouth.

-Yeah, what he said- i agree nodding

-Okay then, i will call you later, Bye Berry!- she says hugging me

-Bye San- i tell her waving her goodbye

* * *

-So did you liked your ice-cream?- Sam asks

-Yeah,thanks Sam, it was delicious

-I am just so glad you are eating again!- he tells me smiling

-I am trying to get back on the track- i say looking down

-You are doing great.

I always knew you could do it.

You are very strong, besides i will always be here to help you!- he adds

I nod silently

Today we went to the park where Sam bought me an ice-cream.

Now we are walking around the street.

-What time is it?- i ask

-Seven thirty, why?

-Nothing!- i say quickly

-Ray,i know you well.

Don´t worry, Finn told me to bring you home for dinner at 8:00,so we still have plenty of time.

Besides after you have dinner, i will take you out again, to the mall or something.

-Sounds good to me!- i agree smiling

Suddenly i see a blonde girl on the midle of the road.

-Sam is that Quinn?-i ask pointing at the girl.

-Yeah,that´s her- he says noddind

-Quinn!- i shout- Quinn!

-Ray, she is listening to music, she can´t hear you- he says

I start running.

-Ray, stop!- Sam shouts, also starting to run trying to reach me.

-She is in the midle of the road Sam,it´s dangerous!- i squeak.

-Please, just slow down!- he screams trying to catch up with me tough failing miserably

Sunddenly i see a car speeding up on the end of the road so i start running faster ignoring Sam´s pleas to stop

Finally i reach her.

-Quinn watch out!-i scream

She looks back at me with a confused look on her face, still not moving.

Without blinking i push her out of the road, putting myself in the path of the car.

I feel the worst pain i have ever felt in my life.

I hear a lot of shouting, screaming and crying and i want to calm everyone down, but i can´t talk, i can´t breath, i can´t do anything besides feel this horrible pain.

And that´s the last thing i remember before everything goes black.

Quinn´s pov:

I am walking in the road with my ipod.

I stop on my tracks when i hear a song that i don´t remember downloading, not even realizing that i am on the midle of the road.

Suddenly i hear someone screaming my name

-Quinn watch out!-Rachel screams

I look back at her with a confused look on my face.

Then i am pushed out of the road, falling in the ground,hearing a loud crash.

I turn to the side and i see a car, then i see a tiny brunette laying uncouscious(or dead) on the floor.

That´s when i realize that Rachel Berry was hit by a car to save my life.

Hey, did you liked it?

Fav part?

Please review!


	18. Hurt:Part 1

Hey guys, thank you so much for your comments, reading them mades my day!

Please review!

Sam´s pov:

I am with my head in my hands, once more on the hospital´s waiting room.

I can´t believe that Ray was hit by a car and i did nothing to stop it.

God, Finn will kill me when he finds out.

Yeah, right now i don´t have to guts to call him and tell him that Rachel´s life is in danger, cause i didn´t stopped her when she put herself in front of a speeding car.

I texted Santana tough, i am sure she will want to kill me too.

Honestly i don´t blame them for wanting me dead.

I am an huge idiot and this really has no excuse.

All i want is to see my best friend again, safe and happy.

The tought that this may never happen makes me sick all over again.

* * *

Quinn´s pov:

I am right beside my ex-boyfriend, Sam Evans.

We are both waiting for good news(hopefully).

After Rachel was hit , she instantly blacked out.

Sam called the ambulance and they brought us here.

After Rachel was wheeled in, the doctor said that when they had news, we would be the first ones to know.

Until now, nothing.

And Sam has just kinda ignored me.

I don´t really blame him tough.

I made his best friend´s life as living hell for as long as i know her.

And she really didn´t deserved it.

I need to apoligize for everything to Rachel, i need to tell her and prove her how sorry i am about my horrible behavior toward her.

But what if i can´t?

What is it´s too late to be sorry?

What is Rachel dies because of me?

I don´t think i can live with that.

Not at all.

* * *

Sam´s pov:

I am about to turn to Quinn and tell her to go home, when i hear some spanish shouthing.

I don´t even need to look up to know who is coming in here.

-THERE YOU ARE!- Santana shouts pointing and me and Quinn

-Santana, before you start to "go all lima heights on my ass", you need to hear me out!- i say trying to stay calm

-Hear you out?

There is nothing that i can hear from you two ,that will change that fact that i want to kill you!- she screams with a furious voice.

-But you know what?

I will hear you out.

I will hear every single detail of what happened to Rachel, cause right now, all i know is that she is hurt and you two are the ones to blame for that!

C´mon Sam, tell me how she was hurt and you two watched it like you were in the cinema- she adds with a fake smirk.

-Santana, as bad as it seems, and believe me it is bad, you can´t blame Sam for this.- Quinn says standing up.

-Oh, i don´t?

And who are you right now, to tell me who i can or i can´t blame?- Santana asks stepping closer.

-I just know...- Quinn says instantly being interruped

-You know nothing, Barbie!

You can either sit down and shut the fuck up , or you can leave this freaking room before i end you!- Santana warns- If i were you i would choose the second option,but i will let it up to you.- she snaps before turning back to me with a glare.

-I won´t kill you right now, Trouty Mouth.

I will leave it to Frankenteen who is going to do so much worse that i would, wich is exactly why i am leaving it to him- she says- Talking about Fidiot, where the fuck is he?

-Probably at home.- i answer shrugging

-Probably?

Rachel is in the hospital and he is at home eating popcorn?- she asks even more furious.

-Finn doesn´t knows about what happened to Rachel- Quinn says standing up again- Anyways i will go home and if you have news, please...

-Oh,no you don´t Fabray!- Santana says grabbing her arm, to stop her from leaving.

-You two did the shit, and now you two will be the ones to tell Hudson about what happened!- Santana says crossing her arms

And you will call him right now!

I will buy some things in the cafeteria but i will be right back.-she says giving us a last glare, before leaving

* * *

Sam´s pov:

We just called Finn to tell him the news.

We didn´t told him what happened to Rachel, we only said that she is in the hospital and she is hurt.

Santana is right.

Finn will kill us, when he finds out, how badly Rachel is !

* * *

Sam´s pov:

Santana comes back into the waiting room, with popcorn and a coffe.

She sits next to us.

-What the hell?- i ask pointing at the food in her lap.

-This?

This is for the show!

Thank god, Finn didn´t got here before i made my food shopping- she says happy

-Show?-Quinn asks confused

-Oh yeah, Finn will kill you when he steps his foot in this room.- she says with real excitement-You guys are dead!

Quinn looks back at me with a scared face.

-Finn never hit a girl before, but i am sure he will make a special first time for you- Santana says turning to Quinn- that is, if you count as a human being, wich let me tell you that i highly doubt it.

-You don´t even know what happened to Rachel!- Quinn shouts apparently losing her patience with Santana.

-I know that is she hurt. Badly! For me that is reason more than enough to kill you both, and i know that Hudson agrees with me on that.- Santana shouts back

-Finn will be mad cause Rachel is hurt, but he can´t blame us for what happened.

I know he won´t!- Quinn shouts

-You know NOTHING!

Finn will kill you, yes!

If someone else was hurt, i am sure he wouldnt even mind that much.

But we are talking about Rachel.

The Rachel he is in love with.

He will be furious, with all the rights to.

Don´t you get it?

When it comes to Rachel, he will always care a LOT, cause she is his love.

But i am sure you know nothing about that too.

You don´t have feelings, you don´t know what it is to be in love.

You never will- Santana shouts sitting back on her chair

-I... -Quinn starts with a pained expression

-This talk is over.

I won´t talk to either of you until Finn is here!- she adds crossing her arms with a determinaded expression.

I look at Quinn, who is looking down and visibly crying.

I sigh.

* * *

Sam´s pov:

I hear big heavy footsteps.

I don´t need to look up.

I know it´s Finn.

-Oh boy, this is gonna be soo good!- Santana whispers beside me

-Finn, i...- i start only to be interruped

-I don´t wanna hear how sorry you are- he tells me and Quinn, tough surprisingly his voice seems calm.

-Just tell me what happened to her!- He says- did she fell and hurt her knees?

Did she cut herself again?-he asks

God, Finn knows that Rachel is hurt, but he doesn´t even dreams about how badly it is.

-Does it even matter what happened?-Santana asks mad- Rachel is hurt, and it´s THEIR fault.

You should be killing them by know!

-What happened?- he repeats, looking at me and Quinn ignoring Santana´s comment.

-Finn, fist off all, you need to stay calm to get ready for...- Quinn says being interruped by him

-I don´t wanna stay calm, Quinn!- he shouts at her-

JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?- he asks slowly, clenching his fists and jaw.

-That´s better!- Santana says smiling- Now, go on losers, tell him how Rachel got hurt!- she adds starting to eat the popcorn.

-Fine!

Rachel was hit by car!

Are you happy now?

Quinn was on the midle of the street, and Rachel saw her and run up to her to push her out of the road, and in that same moment a car hit her, okay?

That´s it, now you finally know what happened!- i shout unable to control myself

Then i cover my mouth , realising what i just said.

-WHAT?- Finn and Santana shout at the same time

I look at Santana.

She has her mouth hanging open.

The popcorns and the coffe fell to the floor and she has a furious look, her eyes focused on Quinn and I.

I finally look at Finn, seeing his clenched fists and angry face.

Right now his anger seems to be turned toward Quinn(tough i am sure he is not happy with me either)

I really tought that Finn would never hit a girl, but now looking at him, i am not so sure.

I think i agree with Santana.

No sound is heard besides Finn´s angry breath and Quinn´s gasp.

I look at her.

She is looking down with a face that can only be described as regret.

I look back at Finn and i see him glaring at me too.

I look down not knowing exactly what i should say.

Finally Finn laughs.

I look up again.

What the hell?

Did he just laughed?

-You two are kidding right?- he asks

Me and Quinn look at eachother and we both sigh, knowing what´s going to happen next.

-RIGHT?- he repeats glaring at the both of us.

Hey guys!

Hope you liked it!

Fav part?

but hey, please don´t judge Finn and Santana for acting that way.

They are only doing it because they love Rachel so much.

But the fact that Sam isn´t furious, doesn´t means that he cares less about Rachel, i hope you understand that!

Bye, and please review!


	19. Hurt: part 2

Hey, I have been getting less reviews, are you guys not liking the story, or something like that?

**Oh, I also need to tell you that I want to write new stories(finchel) and if you guys wanted to share some ideas with Me, that would be Great.**

**Thank you, and please review!**

* * *

Sam's pov:

-Right?- He repeats

-i wouldn't joke with something like this, Okay?

-How could you let it happen?- He shouts ignoring my comment,already tearing up- Really, i just don´t get it, i tought you would help, not get her killed!

-Finn, she´s not dead.- Quinn whispers

-And how would you know that? For all that i know, Rachel can be dead right now! And it´s all your fault- Santana spits out pointing at her.

Quinn looks down unable to argue with Santana´s point of view.

-I´m so sorry Finn, i didn´t meant for this to happen- she whispers looking at her lap

-Oh you didn´t?- He asks with fake surprise- Well it did happened! And now?

-What about you?- he says turning to me- I trusted you, i let you hang out with her alone, cause i tought "this is her best friend, of course he wants to help me to take care of her" But it turns out i was wrong, huh?

-No! Dude you know that i have done everything to help her!

-Then how did this happened?- he shouts again

-I told you! We were walking towards my car, she saw Quinn and she started to run in her direction. I tried to follow her but i couldn´t keep up with her and next thing i know Rachel is lying on the road, after being hit by a car. Quinn told me that Rachel pushed her out of the way.- I finish sighing- Then we called an ambulance and here we are.

-It´s not my fault and it´s not Quinn´s fault either, so can you please lay off us?- i ask leaving the room ignoring Quinn´s desesperate call backs.

* * *

Finn´s pov:

I just can´t believe this. I really hope that this is just another sick joke. Like really? After all that Rach went trough, this happens?

I sit on the chair that Sam was previously sitting on putting my head in my hands. I hear Santana huff besides me but i don´t even bother to look up.

-C´mon Fidiot,do something ! I am counting on you to kick their asses!

-Leave me the FUCK alone Santana!-I snap finally looking up to glare at her. After a few seconds I feel hot tears running down my face and her face softens a little.

-I know it's not easy for you - she says quietly, looking at the wall.

-IT'S NOT FAIR!- I scream making her jump a little in suprise. -She has went trough so much stuff lately, so why did this happen?

-Look, Rachel is just the kindest person I ever had the pleasure to meet. Even tough Quinn was a bitch to her, she didn't even blinked When it came to help her. But by doing that she put her own life in danger-She says matter-of-factly making me wince upon hearing "her own life in danger". - And that's Rachel Berry for you!

-But as much as much as it costs me to admit(and believe me it does, a lot) -she continues-Rachel needs you, specially Right Now. So you need to stay strong and be there for her.

I nod. I get what she is trying to tell me, I really do. But that doesn't changes the fact that this is SUPER unfair. My Rachel didn't deserved any of this, and I can't help but feel guilty for what I have done in the past that lead her to this.

-This is my fault- I mumble sobbing

-It's not! Rachel started to cut herself because of you and Quinn so that was partly your fault. But I can't blame you for this.

-I should have been there with her. I shouldn't have let Sam alone with her. I was supposed to be there with her 24/7!-I say quickly, starting to feel an horrible headache.

-Next time you will. Hudson, I know that from Now on you will do an even better job taking care of her,so relax and focus only on Rachel.

-What if it won't be a next time? What if this is the end?

Santana looks at me sadly.

-I really want to be alone right Now. I-I need to think and to figure out some other stuff.-I say quietly.

-That's fine, I need to take care of some business too, so...-she says getting up and giving me one last nod before leaving the room.

In any other time I would probably have been too curious to not ask her what kind of business she needed to take care of, but Right now that didn't interested me a bit.

* * *

Santana's pov:

-What if it won't be a next time? What if this the end?- he asks exasperated

Not knowing exactly what to tell him I simply give him a blank stare( at least I hope so) trying to hide how much his words affected me.

-I really wanna be alone Right Now.I-I need to think and to figure out some other stuff- he says running a hand trough his hair.

-That's fine, I need to take care of some business too,so- I say getting up, nodding once at him before leaving the room.

Now I am sure you are asking to yourselfs what could I possibly need to take care of?

Those two blondies left the room without getting their asses kicked and I will make sure to change that.

Honestly, what did they tought ? That they could quietly leave and everything would be Okay?

They are dealing with Santana Lopez, they should have known better.

Idiots!- I think to myself shaking my head.

* * *

Sam's pov:

I get out of the hospital building and I sit on the ground in the parking lot, laying my head against my crossed arms.

I feel a hand over my shoulder and I look up to see Quinn with a sad expression on her face.

-Sam...

-Leave me alone Quinn, I am serious. I don't wanna see anybody, and specially not you!- i snap while she gives me a confused look.

-I know I kinda protected you in there,but I only did it for Rachel-I say honestly.

-For Rachel?- she asks looking even more confused than before.

-Yes. I mean Rachel risked her life to save you ,and Finn and Santana would have easily killed you right there If I had stayed quiet. If they killed you, all of rachel's efforts would have been for nothing, and I couldn't let that happen, as much as you deserve it- I explain

-But I tought that we were making some kind of progress-she says shaking her head

-There is no "we". There's you and then there's me. We aren't or will ever be together Again.

-But I tought...

-I don't really care about what you think, quinn.

-fine- she snaps with a cold voice- I am only here for Rachel ,anyways. She is the only one that i feel the need to show how I changed and how sorry I am.

-Well good luck with that cause to me you look the same heartless bitch- I snap glaring at her

I hear someone clapping and i look around to see who was it.

-Can't believe I am saying this, but I have to agree with Lady lips.-a familiar voice says behind me ,making both me and quinn frozen on the spot.

-S-san-tana?- quinn chokes out While I turn back to look at her

-Well, well, you two losers didn't really tought you could get rid of me that easily,did you?- she asks with her hands on her hips and an evil smile on her face.

Uh-Oh!

* * *

Finn's pov:

I need to see Rachel. I need to be with her, to see her smile,to kiss her, hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her, or simply spend hours looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

-Please Dad, help my Rachel. I need her. I can't live without her, I just can't!- I pray

I am pulled out of my toughts When I hear the doctor ask:

-Miss Rachel Berry?

I instantly stand up.

-Here. I am Finn Hudson.

-Nice too meet you Mr. Hudson.- he says shaking my hand

-Is Rachel Okay? When can I see her? God, I need to see her. Please tell me that she is Okay-I plead desesperate.

The doctor stays silent for a minute( probably waiting for me to calm down) before saying:

-Well, you know that this is a very hard situation...

-IS. SHE. OKAY? - I ask unable to take it anymore

* * *

Hey,hope you liked it!

fav part?

please review!


	20. Numb

**Finn´s pov:**

"Is .SHE. OKAY?"

"Well, , she is awake but we gave her a lot of meds so for now we don´t know if there is any damage. She seems fine,but i can´t promise you anything.

It´s normal if she has headache or if she feels dizzy or even if she says weird things,specially with the medications effect."

"So i can see her?"

"Yes, you can, she is awake"The doctor answers nodding before leaving.

I run to the first nurse i see.

"Can you please tell me wich is Rachel´s Berry room?"

"Miss Berry´s is on the bedroom 150, right that way." She points to the left

"Thanks!" I say running off in that direction.

* * *

I knock soflty on the door but i get no answer.

"Rach?"I ask opening the door slighlty.

I finally see her and my heart literally explodes from happiness. She is carefully laid on the hospital bed,she has an Iv on her, her eyes are closed and if i  
didn´t knew that she was hit by a car, i wouldn´t be able to tell by looking at her. Her hands are holding the bed sheets and her bangs are turned to the side.

She opens her eyes after a moments and smiles brightly at me.

"Finn" She breaths out"Where am i? What happened?"

"You´re awake" I ignore her previous questions, looking dreamly at the perfect girl in front of me.

"What do you mean?"She asks, her nose wrinkling in confusion

"Rach, you are at the hospital, don´t you remember what happened?"

Her mouth opens in shock, then she looks at me.

"Oh!I remember! It´s fuzzy , i only have some flashes of it but i kinda remember. I was hit by a car,right?"

"You remember that?"

"Not exactly"She answers grimacing a little

"Tell me everything you have memory of"I say, to see if her version of the story matches Sam´s.

"Well, Sam took me to the park, then i remember seeing Quinn on the street..., and i ran to her, i knew that she was in danger...Sam was shouting my name but i kept running until i was next to Quinn...and that´s it."

"Are you in pain right now?"I ask worried

She shakes her head"The meds they gave me were pretty strong, my body´s numb"

"Rach, i need to tell you something..."

"Oh My Fucking God, Rachel Barbra Berry you really are awake!"Santana screams happy, running to Rachel giving her a tight hug.

"Great way to screw a moment Lopez"I think to myself.

"San,go easy on me. My body may be numb but i still have ears!"She says a little weakly,closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?"I ask getting closer to Rachel.

Rachel nods with her eyes still closed"Just tired"She mumbles starting to drift off.

"Sleep Baby, you need to rest"I say stroking her hair while i watch her slowly fall asleep.

Santana looks at me and whispers"What did the doctor told you?"

"He doesn´t know if she suffered any kind of damage right now. He can´t know it for sure while she is still under the meds effects.

"Do you think,there is?"Santana asks looking down at Rachel

"I don´t know.I hope not"I say still stroking Rachel´s hair and watching her beautiful peaceful face.

"You know what?"She says while i push a chair for me,next to Rachel´s bed.

"What?"

"You did awful things to Rachel and for that i will hate you forever"

I look down feeling guilty but not really getting why she brought this up.

"I used to think that maybe you didn´t loved Rachel enough but i was clearly wrong, so i am sorry."

"I always loved Rachel, i just never had understood how deep my love for her is, until she got into the whole cutting mess"

"I know that now. I mean, i did pretty bad things to her in the past, but i still love her a lot,you know?"She asks softly

"Yeah, you were a bitch to her,to everyone really"

"Yeah,but that´s cause they deserve it. She didn´t tough. She is the most amazing person on this planet and she deserves to be loved as good as that"

"She is perfect"I agree

"Exactly. You can see how perfect she is. You love her despite and because of everything that makes her Rachel Berry, and that´s why i am giving you my official blessing to get her back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but i am warning you that you hurt her and i..."

"Okay, i get it"

"I am serious Hudson. You take a wrong step and you´re dead meat,got it?"She asks with a dead serious look in her eyes.

"Sure, but i won´t do anything to hurt her, at least not that i mean to"

"I don´t care if you mean it or not, do something wrong and i will swear you´ll wish you were never born"She warns speaking a little louder.

"I got it ,thanks"I say only to shut her up.

She seems to relax when she hears this.

"Great, i gotta destroy a lot of people right now already, so it comes in handy that we are in ´peace` state. Tough if you step out of line, i have no problem in put you right on the first place´s list."

"You don´t need to"I assure her"I will try to be the perfect guy for Rachel,cause she deserves perfection. And i will do anything for her.  
Give her everything she deserves"

"That´s the spirit Dude!"Santana says smiling

* * *

**Santana´s pov:**

"That´s the spirit Dude"I tell him smiling

"Can i come in?"A male voice asks from the outside of the room.

"Who is it?"Finn asks

"It´s me, Sam!"

"Then you can´t come in"I shout

"Shhh"Finn says pointing to Rachel´s sleeping frame.

"I was talking to Finn,Santana!"Sam shouts back

"You still can´t come in"Finn says while i roll my eyes.

"I want to see Rachel"Sam shouts

"Santana, go to the door and tell him to stay quiet.  
Rachel is resting and see needs it for sure,so he better shut up or i will punch his face in."

I nod with a sigh, opening the door to look at Trouthy Mouth´s face.

"Froggy lips, my girl is trying to have her well deserved sleep, so keep your big mouth shut cause no one really wants to hear what you have to say!"I snap, proud of my smart come back

"But i want to see her!"He insists

"Are you fucking deaf?She is SLEEPING!"

"Santana, just let him in"Finn whispers annoyed, looking with worry at Rachel to see if she woke up cause of all the noise.

"You heard him"Sam says smirking

Frowning, i open the door a little wider before turning my back on him and walking to my previous seat.

Sam follows me and his gaze falls on the sleeping girl.

"Rachel"He whispers walking closer"I was so worried"

"Well, that´s a first"I snap,not being able to control myself.

"What do you mean,Lopez?You know i do everything to help her!"He snaps back

"Oh yeah? Have you noticed that everytime something bad happens to Rachel, you´re the one who is there with her?"

"What?"

"Oh,don´t play dumb with me! You know what i mean. The first time Rachel cut herself you were there, you knew about this before any of us did.

When Rachel came to the hospital for the first time, you were on that sciences class along with Frankenteen and Wheels. And now, Rachel was hit by a car while she was alone with you! In those three times, there wasn´t one of them where i was actually there. I spent so many freaking days alone with her and everything went fine. So maybe have you tought that the problem is you?"

Sam glares at me open mouthed.

"I know for a fact that if instead of you, it was me or Fidiot that were with her, right now we would be at home, not in this hospital!"

"How dare you say something like that?"He shouts furiously looking at me.

"Stop it!Both of you just shut up!"Finn says mad.

"What?I tought you hated him?"

"When i found out what happened i had a hard time stopping myself from ripping his head off."He says briefly glancing at Sam" But then i tought about Rachel, and i knew that if she was there she wouldn´t have wanted me to blame Sam for what happened. And right now if she was awake, she wouldn´t want to see you two fighting.  
So if you can´t do it for each other,do it for her!"

"I can´t control myself sometimes"

"Sometimes?"Sam asks"Correction:you can never do it"

"See, what i mean?"I ask Finn.

He sighs."Okay, if you can´t do it even for Rachel,at least don´t do it in front of her.  
She would be disappointed if she saw this,you know?"

I look down trying to hide how much that words affected me.

"And it´s not just that. Right now, Rachel need peace and silence but you two can´t keep your mouths shut long enough to let her sleep!"

"I´m sorry, you are right. I promise that from now on, i will try to act differently"Sam says looking truly regretted.

Finn and Sam look at me in expectation.

"I need to get some fresh air"I tell them, leaving the room trying to ignore the guilty feeling that sinks down my stomach.

* * *

**Finn´s pov:**

Yesterday Rach woke up later and told me to go sleep at home and despite my protests she won over in the end.  
So i slept at home but since it´s saturday and i have no school, i´m already getting ready to go to the Hospital again.

* * *

When i get into her room, instead of seeing Rach giving me that bright smile that melts my heart, i find her crying uncontrollably.

I instantly run to her hugging her carefully.

I break the hug and cup her face wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"Baby where does it hurt?"

"F-Finnn"She manages to say between all the sobbing

"Shhh. Just please Baby talk to me so i can help you,okay? Where does it hurt Rach?"I ask my voice breaking from worry and from seeing her so sad.

"Finn...I can´t move my legs"She sobs

* * *

**Hey did you liked it?**

**Fav part?**

**I was wondering if you wanted a sequel of this story after i end it?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I am always open to new ideas!**

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I´m sorry for not posting any chapters lately. The thing is..I started writting stories on Youtube(if you want to subscribe my channel,send me a PM and I´ll send you the link),and I´m also on two facebook roleplays(where I play Finn Hudson :3) and I wasn´t getting many reviews on Fanfiction and that brought me down so I don´t know if I´ll keep writting. I´m still considering the option of coming back,but I don´t really ! xx**


End file.
